


The Wrong Drawer

by rhrsmutlover



Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Naughty Hermione, Romance, Unrealistic Sex, pervert Ron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhrsmutlover/pseuds/rhrsmutlover
Summary: In a world where Voldemort never returned in fourth year, Hermione invites Ron to spend a couple of weeks at her house in the summer before their seventh year. Once there, Ron makes a little mistake that could turn into the most fortunate mistake ever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Ron and Hermione short stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642597
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. The Wrong Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here is another R/Hr ‘short’ story. It was supposed to be a one-shot when the idea came to me, but, as usual, I couldn’t keep it short, and just the building up became increasingly longer. So, in the end, it has three chapters, but will be published entirely this week. I hope you like it.  
> You’ll find some very unrealistic sex here, but well, this is porn, and you all should know porn is not real.  
> Enjoy!

"Mum was right, we should have stayed at home and take a walk later," Hermione told Ron as they made their way back to her house. "Sorry, Ron, usually it isn't this hot here," she apologised.

"Usually it isn't this hot _anywhere_ in the country," Ron pointed out. "But don't worry about me, I'm all right. Thirsty, though," he added gently. Yes, it was too hot, and, being a ginger boy with skin as white as milk, he surely was going to get a sunburn, but — how could he say no to Hermione? He barely could believe it when she had written him to invite him to spend a couple of weeks at her house, especially taking into account that they would be alone. Harry had told them at the end of the year that Sirius would take him on a three week holiday across the world and, though he had said both Ron and Hermione would be more than welcome to accompany them, they knew that Harry wanted to spend some time alone with his godfather.

So, when he had received Hermione's letter he had had to read it twice to process it. Two weeks at Hermione's house! Two. Fucking. Weeks. At. Hermione's. House. Fuck, it sounded so fantastic! Just after finishing reading the letter, his imaginaton had run wild with possibilities and possible secret meanings. After all, wasn't it convenient that she had sent this invitation when Harry was still abroad, so they would be alone? She _could_ have waited 'till Harry was back, but she hadn't. Fuck, just the thought that Hermione might want to spend time just with him and him alone had made his body tingle with anticipation. Of course, being Ron the way he was, that optimism didn't last long, and, once he had forced his mind to be realistic, he had seen things in another light: this was just Hermione being the good friend she was, and repaying for all the time she had spent at The Burrow, not a convoluted plan to get closer to him. The reason she had invited him now and not later was surely because, when Harry came back, they would spent the remaining holidays at The Burrow, like usual.

But despite the efforts of his insecure self, recently he had dared to believe — not just dream — that Hermione _might_ like him as more than a friend. For starters, he seemed a bit more relaxed around him, laughing more and having more fun, even being a bit more touchy, and they hadn't had a row — a _real_ row, not they usual bickering — in a long, very long time. However, in the end, he always ended up dismissing such thoughts as fantasies of his imagination.

Thinking that Hermione might fancy him was a wonderful dream, the best possible one, but that kind of hope could end up in severe disappointment. After all, he was just Ron Weasley: tall, pale, freckled, with a nose too long, feet too big, lazy, rude ...

Yes, he was aware that he also had his good points, of course. After all, at the beginning of the school year, Lavender Brown, one of the hottest girls at Hogwarts, had let him know, rather clearly, that she liked him, and they had even gone out for a couple of months before Christmas. So yeah, it was not the he was _unfanciable_ , but well, anyone with a brain could tell that Hermione was in another league: kind, caring, responsible, smart beyond measure and looking more beautiful and sexier every day.

But, even if just as her best friend, the truth was that he was here, walking along the streets of Bedford with her, in one of the hottest and sunnier days he could remember in England. He had arrived three days ago and, so far, it had been fantastic. Her parents were really nice and the time with Hermione had been the best of their lives. She really seemed to be enjoying having him there and was always smiling at him and joking. They played Muggle games, went out for dinner with her parents, watched films, lay about in the backyard talking and drinking those strange but delicious Muggle beverages ...

Summarising it, they were having one of the most wonderful times together since they had become friends. Fuck, she had mentioned homework _just once_!

"Look, Ron," she said suddenly, taking him out of his reverie. He turned his head towards their right, where she was pointing. Along the road they were walking on ran a park full of people, especially parents with their kids enjoying the summer afternoon. Being in the suburbs of the town, it was rather large, alternating zones with lots of trees with ample meadows between them. There even was a big lake with boats and everything.

"Nice," he commented, nodding, though not understanding what she wanted him to see. It wasn't as if he hadn't ever seen Muggles in a park.

"This is Priory Country Park. I used to come here with my parents before I went to Hogwarts. We used to play together when I was very little, and, in later years, we would bring food in sunny days and have a picnic; afterwards we would extend some blankets and would read under the trees," she explained with a dreamy, happy look on her face, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well, it looks like a good place for children," he pointed out.

At this, Hermione looked at him, her dreamy, innocent smile turning into a conspiratorial one. "Well, normally it is ... but you see, with all those trees and secluded places, lots of young couples come here to have sex," she told him, lowering her voice as if she was telling him a secret.

Ron almost choked on his own saliva the moment his brain processed her words.

"W-What!?" he asked, surprised not just because of what she had said (Muggles had sex _outside_!?) but because it was about _sex_. Hermione Granger, the star of all his teenage fantasies, _was talking about sex_. Never, in all their years of friendship, had she done such a thing.

Hermione looked at him and giggled at his reaction. "Are you fine, Ron?"

"Yeah, yeah," he hurried to say, nodding vehemently. "I just — I mean — _outside?_ "

"Yes," affirmed Hermione, a mischievous smile on her face. "If they can't find some privacy anywhere else ..." she trailed off, shrugging.

 _Holy fuck_ , Ron thought. He couldn't help but glance at the park every few steps as they continued their path, imagining people having sex there. And, as an immediate consequence, Hermione and _him_ having sex there. 

_Bloody_ fucking _fuck ..._

"Still shocked?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," nodded Ron, trying with all his might not to show what he was thinking about. If she knew he was visualising himself taking her hard against a tree she wouldn't talk to him ever again.

"But — fuck, can't they go to a more private place?" he asked, trying to keep his lewd thoughts away.

Hermione shrugged. "Well, I suppose they could, but I imagine that, besides the sex in itself, it is — well, exciting, doing it where you can be caught."

Ron stared at her open-mouthed. Hermione Granger found public sex exciting? Wait a moment! Had she —? No, she couldn't have, could she? Well, she had got very attractive, of course, but she hadn't been going out with anyone, at least since whichever she had had with Krum had ended, and she was barely fifteen by then. And after his break up with Lavender they had been rather close, so he would know if she had, wouldn't he?

 _Yeah, because she would tell you that_ , a voice told him. _As likely as you telling her such a thing_.

"You have never thought about something like that before?" she dared to ask, clearly amused by his expression. "Not one of your fantasies, Ronald?"

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just — just — well, we've never —" he stammered. He took a deep a breath to compose himself and then tried to explain himself. "What I'm trying to say is that, it's odd, talking about this with you. I mean, we've never talked about — well, _sex_ , before."

"I know," she said. "But, we're best friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"So we can talk about anything."

"I suppose," he conceded.

"So ..." she started, her eyes fixed on the road in front of them, "Lavender and you ...?" she trailed off, turning her head to watch him. Ron returned her look. Was it his imagination, or she was afraid as curious about his answer.

"NO, no," he responded after a couple of seconds. "Never."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You never had sex in a public place?" she asked with a smile, though there was a hint of nervousness in her eyes.

"I've never had sex, Hermione," he replied in a low voice, as if he was ashamed of that fact. Not that he was, at least about not having had done it with Lavender.

"Oh," she said, nodding, and he could tell she seemed pleased by his answer. "I wasn't sure; you two — well, you were rather _enthusiastic_ when you snogged," she commented, blushing a little.

"Yeah, I know," he said and scratched the back of his head, his body growing hotter and feeling a bit embarrassed. "But we never — not that."

She nodded.

"What about you?" he asked then before he lost his nerve.

"Of course not," she responded. "You know I haven't gone out with anyone, Ron."

"Well, what about Krum? He was eighteen ..."

"Just a few kisses, maybe a bit of snogging, though nothing like what you did."

"Oh," he said, not knowing whether to feel relieved or disappointed. "You used to say you two were only pen pals," he added, not able to completely hide the accusation in his voice.

"And that's what we were, when we were writing each other. And before that ... well, I wouldn't even say that we dated. Not really."

"Why not?"

"I was flattered, Ron, but, well, not enough interested in him, if you want to know."

Ron nodded, trying to appear nonchalant, but inside he was almost jumping wih joy.

"What about you?" she asked in return. "I mean, Lavender seemed pretty forward."

"Well, I —" he blushed and shut his mouth, looking away.

"You what?" she asked rather quickly. "You can tell me, Ron."

"Just snogging and I — well, I might have touched her ti— her breasts a few times. Over the clothes. And her ass. Nothing more."

Hermione looked at him, a teasing smile on her face. "Were you going to say 'tits', Ron?"

"Er — yeah. Sorry," he apologised, his ears getting hot once more. Hermione laughed.

"I don't mind, you idiot. There's nothing wrong with calling them 'tits.' It's a sexier name than 'breasts,' don't you think?"

_Fucking fuck!_

Ron stared at Hermione as if he had never seen her before.

"The fact that I like being responsible, like to study and that I follow the rules doesn't mean I'm a prude, you know," she explained, sounding a bit offended.

"I know, I know," he quickly said. "It's just — well, strange to be having this chat."

"Why? Don't you talk with Harry about sex? I believed all boys did."

"Well, yeah, a bit," he admitted. "Though not much. I mean, the guy is going out with my sister and has liked her for the last year. The last thing I want or need is to know what he does, or wants to do, with her."

Hermione laughed again. "Yeah, I imagine."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they kept walking, leaving the park behind them and entering the neighbourhood where Hermione lived. Then, just when they were approaching her house, she spoke again.

"I like our talks, Ron. I want to be able to talk about anything with you."

He smiled at her. "I like them too. Yeah, it was a bit odd, I won't deny it, but it was also good."

 _I only hope this doesn't mean you'll tell me about boys you find attractive, or about when you finally —_ he shook his head, not wanting to imagine her telling him she had finally slept with some idiot who might just want to get into her knickers and nothing else. The mere thought was enough to make his blood boil.

They went the rest of the way in quiet companionship until she exclaimed "at least!" when they reached her house, the both of them thirsty and sweaty. They walked around the house to the backyard, to find her mum lying on a deck chair under a giant umbrella, reading and with a cold drink next to her.

She raised her eyes from the book and smiled at them. "You look a bit hot, dears," she commented as they approached. "I told you it was too hot for a walk, Hermione."

"Yes, yes, you were right," Hermione accepted. "I just wanted to show Ron my primary school and the town centre. And Priory Country Park as we came back."

Jean Granger laughed. "He's still got another week and half here, honey; you have plenty of time to show him around. Relax a little."

"I know, I know," Hermione responded. "Gods, I'm parched; I'm going to get myself something to drink." She turned towards Ron. "What would you like, Ron?"

"One of those fuzzy drinks, please."

"Okay. Ice?"

"Yeah."

Hermione walked towards the house, and Ron couldn't help but stare at her ass, which looked delicious in those tight shorts she was wearing. Fuck, he had stared at her ass countless of times, but now, after the talk they had had ...

_The fact that I like to be responsible, like to study and that I follow the rules doesn't mean I'm a prude, Ron._

_Bloody fuck. And she said 'tits' ..._

"Sit down, Ron, you must be tired," said Hermione's mum, taking him out of his reverie and reminding him that he wasn't alone. _Yeah, get a stiffy in front of her by staring at her daughter's ass, you idiot!_

"Yeah, thanks," he muttered, lying down on one of the comfortable chairs, thankful for the shade the umbrella provided and hoping she wouldn't notice how flustered he was.

Mrs Granger took a sip of her drink and looked at him. "So, did you like the tour, then?"

"Yeah. It was nice seeing the town where Hermione grew up."

"She is really happy to have you here, you know," her mother told him. "She practically jumped in joy when I suggested that she should invite you."

Ron stared at her, a bit confused. She was smiling a bit oddly, as if she were hinting at something. But the only thing he could think about was that — No, it couldn't be _that_ , no matter how much he would want to believe it. And even if Hermione _fancied_ him, her mother wouldn't give him hints, wouldn't she?

Hermione came back just then and gave him his drink. As she bent over a bit, he couldn't help but get a glimpse at her cleavage. Bloody hell, that tank top she was wearing fit her so well, and her breasts, though not very large, looked absolutely perfect: round, perky, firm. He could feel himself starting to sweat once more.

"Thank you," he managed to say, and she beamed at him.

Feeling his throat get even drier, he took a good sip of his drink, relishing in how cold and tasty it was.

Hermione sat down next to her mother and the two of then began to talk animatedly, and Ron couldn't help but watch her, letting his mind run down a way he usually tried to avoid. Could it be that she liked him as more than a friend? If he examined the facts, it was true that he had thought she seemed to avoid him a bit during the time he had been going out with Lavender. Hadn't she seemed much more cheerful after he had broken up with her? And the rest of the year she had spent much more time with him, looking more playful, even a bit more affectionate. And now here at her house, he could tell that she appeared to sit a bit closer to him when they watched the TV on the sofa.

Could it be that she really liked him? That she had wanted him to be here while Harry was out so they could be alone and maybe —?

Fuck, the idea was simply too good to be true ...

" — right, Ron?"

"Er — what?" he asked, jerking out of his thoughts.

"I was telling Mum that we should go have breakfast at that bakery. You know, the one which had —"

"Oh, yes. Yeah, definitely. But only if I can invite," he hurried to say, not wanting to appear as wanting to sponge too much from her parents, even if he was their guest. "I don't want to —"

"Absolutely not, Ron," denied Hermione's mum, interrupting him. "You're our guest. I bet Hermione hasn't ever paid for anything while she was at your house."

"Well, no, but we don't usually go out for dinners or lunch. So —"

"I said 'no,' and that's it," replied Mrs Granger in a mock authoritarian tone. "We want you to enjoy the Muggle world, so the discussion is over."

Ron glanced at Hermione, who shrugged, a wide smile on her face.

"Anyway, dears, I've got something to tell you," Mrs Granger continued, and both teenagers directed their attention back at her. "We've been invited to the Arstons' country house for their summer dinner and party. "Of course, Helen told me to bring you, Hermione, and so Ron is also invited." Ron didn't know who the Arstons were, by, by the way Hermione's expression had changed, she wasn't very keen in going to this party.

"But that house is a hundred miles away!" exclaimed Hermione unhappily.

"Yes, I know. We're going to stay the night and come back in the morning, as always," her mother explained. "But," she added, as Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, "I know you don't really like these parties, so, if you prefer, you two can stay here."

Hermione's expression lit up at those words. "Thank God!" she exclaimed, relieved. But then seemed to realise something and looked at Ron for confirmation. "Unless you want to go, of course."

"Well, I don't know those people, so, if you'd rather stay, I'm fine with that."

_You're going to be alone with Hermione. Alone with Hermione in her empty house. Fuck, aren't you a lucky sod?_

"That's settled, then," said Hermione, slamming her palms onto her thighs. "I think I'm going to have a shower, I feel so sweaty. Do you want to take one, Ron?"

"Yeah, that'd be very nice," he nodded.

"Do you mind if I go first?"

"No, of course not."

"Well, I should go get ready, too," said Mrs Granger, getting up. "Your father will be here son, and we need to get going."

The three of them entered the house, Ron's mind still swirling with thoughts of the evening to come. Should he try and make a move? Though, what if Hermione didn't feel the same? It would be horribly awkward, wouldn't it?

Hermione and her mum went upstairs. The Grangers had an en-suite bathroom in their room, so both women could shower at the same time, while Ron took the used glasses to the kitchen. He quickly washed them with his wand and then had a glass of cold water before going back to the living room. He thought about what to do for half a minute, but, not really knowing, he decided to go and prepare his clothes for when Hermione was done. He climbed up the stairs, and as he passed in front of the bathroom, he heard his friend calling him.

"Yeah?" he asked, stopping and facing the open door.

Hermione approached him and Ron couldn't stop his randy thoughts about Hermione naked in the shower. He still could hear her saying she wasn't a prude and talking about tits ...

"Can you take my watch back to my room?" she asked, taking it off her wrist and giving it to him. "I forgot to leave it there."

"Yes, of course," he nodded, gulping, making an effort not to look down at her cleavage.

"Can you put it in the top drawer of the left bedside table? I won't use it until tomorrow."

"Yeah," he nodded absentmindedly, as she was shaking her head to undo the bun she had put her hair in before leaving the house in the morning. Fuck, was she sexy!

"Thank you," she said with a smile. "I won't be long," she promised, and closed the door.

Ron went down the hallway, his head still a mess where hope, doubt, anticipation and fear mixed in a way threatening to drive him insane.

Shaking his head, he walked into her room and then stopped, frozen. Bloody hell, which bedside table had she said?

Unable to remember, he decided to try the closer one, the one in the right side of the bed. So he approached it and opened the top drawer, lowering the hand with the watch to leave it there.

His hand stopped in mid-air, as his mind processed what his eyes were seeing.

_Fuck! Oh, fuck ...!_

Clearly, this wasn't the drawer. This was the drawer in which Hermione kept her underwear. Specifically, her panties.

His mouth hung open as he stared, his mind in short-circuit. There were practical cotton knickers, both black and white and even blue and yellow, but then also there much naughtier ones: panties of black, red or even pink lace; some that looked silky, others, satiny. Even what seemed to be thongs! _Thongs!_ The image of Hermione wearing just a tiny thong was almost too much. His cock was hard as steel, and he had to restrain himself not to take one pair and sniff them while he wanked. Another image of him wanking over the drawer, cumming all over those sexy knickers almost drove him mad with desire, but also forced himself to come back to reality.

_Stop it, you pervert! If Hermione saw you right now, drooling over her panties, she wouldn't look at him ever again!_

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, yet he couldn't stop staring. He had never thought — well, that was a lie, he had imagined Hermione in lingerie countless of times, of course, but would have never believed she had such a collection. No, certainly she wasn't a prude. Fuck, even if Hermione didn't have a boyfriend, she liked to wear sexy underwear. She liked feeling sexy! The thought in itself was mind-blowing.

Suddenly realising he had been staring for a long time, he closed the drawer and went to the other side of the bed to leave her watch in the right drawer this time. Then he went to his bedroom and sat down on the bed, trying to control his traitorous body.

"Fucking hell," he muttered, shaking his head. Merlin, what wouldn't he do to see Hermione wearing those sexy panties! And surely she owned matching bras!

_Hermione's tits covered in black lace ..._

_Fuck ..._

He shook his head once more, and got up to get his clothes ready, wishing for his raging erection to go down.

Ten minutes later, he heard a door opening and, a moment later, Hermione appeared on his doorstep wearing jeans and a t-shirt and looked rather refreshed. "Your turn," she said with a grin.

"Thanks," he replied, getting up, his folded clothes in his hands. He walked quickly towards the bathroom, thinking that he was going to have good wank in the shower, but, as he was approaching the door, he saw Hermione's father climbing up the stairs. Mr Granger smiled at him, and Ron's thoughts about jacking off dissolved into nothing.

"So, you both will leave us old sods alone, won't you?" Hermione's dad asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it seems so."

"I suspected it. Hermione's not very keen on this get-togethers, but Jean and I love them. Hermione just gets asked too many questions that she's got difficulties answering to," Mr Granger explained.

"Yeah, I imagine."

The older man nodded at him and Ron went into the bathroom, closing the door after himself. He took a quick shower, images of Hermione there just minutes before swarming his mind. He got out of the stall, knowing that he was on the brink of succumbing to the desire to wank. However, as he dried himself, fantasy Hermione came back again, this time getting into a pair of tiny, sexy black lace panties just after havind dried herself ...

"Stop that, you wanker!" he scolded himself through gritted teeth.

He finished drying his body and hair with his wand and put on his clothes. Then opened the laundry basket to put his damp towel inside. And, as he was about to drop it, he saw Hermione's shorts, entwined with the towel she had used. He just stared at it, open-mouthed and unable to move.

_Hermione's dirty clothes ..._

Unable to stop himself, he dropped the towel onto the floor and delved into the dirty clothes until he found what he had been looking for: the underwear she had just taken off.

A pair of tiny, pink lace panties that had just been in contact with Hermione's pussy.

Ron swore inwardly and called himself a dozen or so insults, being 'pervert' the kinder of them. However, his erection didn't abate. And, to make things worse, before he could realise what he was doing, he was lifting the panties towards his face and sniffing them.

_Oh, fuck, she smells amazing!_

Of course, he had never smelled a cunt before, but knew, right then, that Hermione's smelled like heaven. Her scent was musky, and powerful, and it made him randy as hell. Definitely, just wanking once wasn't going to be enough tonight. He was going to cum thinking about burying his face between those toned thighs of hers and —

He looked at the sexy garment once more. No, he wouldn't, would he? He wouldn't _dare_ —

But he did. He shoved the panties into his pocket and then put the dirty clothes back in the basket. Then he exited the bathroom and went to this bedroom, moving — and feeling — as if he were a criminal that had just committed a robbery. Once he was safe behind the closed door of his room he just dropped onto his bed, almost panting, feeling guilty and, at the same time, terribly excited. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself, until his breathing was once more even and slow. Then, slowly, he slid his right hand into his pocket and pulled the knickers out of it. Taking them between his hands, he stretched them and stared down at the flimsy fabric. Fuck, they were so incredibly sexy! But now was not the time to — well, to use them, or stare at them. He was too nervous and still too conflicted about the whole thing, even though his conscience had surrendered to his perverted libido. So he opened the drawer in which he had placed his own underwear and shoved them under his boxers before lying down on the bed with his long legs hanging from it. Fuck, he had just had a shower and was already sweating. If he didn't compose himself soon, Hermione would know something was off with him.

_Of course something is off with you, you sick pervert! You just stole her dirty panties!_

"It's just for tonight," he whispered to himself. "Tomorrow morning I'll put them back in the basket."

_Covered in your cum?_

Oh fuck, he hadn't thought about that! But no, no, he definitely wouldn't do that. He simply couldn't, right? Or could he? It would feel so good, and so hot, wrapping those panties around his cock ... He could cast a Cleaning Charm on them afterwards ...

Knowing that he had lost another battle against himself, and that he would be unable to put a limit to how he would be using his treasure, he tried to compose himself. He got up and approached the window, looking at the street in front of the house and the other houses, and watching the people come an go until he felt normal enough and left the room. He stopped outside the doorway to take a deep breath. He could hear the muffled sounds of Hermione's parents talking in their bedroom as they got ready, and was thankful that he wouldn't have to face them for a bit. Then he went downstairs, just to find out that Hermione was comfortably sitting on the couch, her back against the arm and with one leg tucked under her, reading. She looked up when she heard him approach her.

"Refreshed?" she asked him with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Definitely," he affirmed, feeling like an idiot.

_A perverted idiot who steals his best friend's knickers to wank._

_Shut up!_

"Ron?" Hermione asked, the smile dropping from her face. "Are you all right?" she inquired, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah — I am. Just a bit tired, I guess."

"You seem a bit flushed."

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said gently, trying to appear normal and nonchalant. He smiled at her and forced himself to sit on the couch, though making sure there was some distance between them. "So, what do you want to do tonight, as your parents won't be here?"

"Well, I was going to ask you that. I mean, you're the guest, so you get to decide," she responded with a grin.

"Mmmh, I don't know ... What if we decide about our dinner before? I don't know about you, but I'm not much of a cook."

"Yeah, I imagine," she said, chuckling. "What about ordering pizza? Have you ever had it?"

"I've heard about it, but no, never ate that before. It's an Italian dish, isn't it?"

"Yes. And you'll love it, I'm sure."

"So we're going out for dinner?"

"No, we call the restaurant, place the order and they prepare it and then deliver it to us here."

"Really?" Ron asked, astonished. "Like Fred and George's Owl Delivery Service, but for food?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, exactly like that."

"Amazing!" Ron exclaimed in awe. "Yeah, let's do that then!"

"I'll get a few brochures so we can choose what we want," she said, getting up and opening one of the drawers of the coffee table. Ron's eyes went at once to her bum, and though the jeans she had put on after her shower now weren't as tight as the shorts she had been wearing before, they still made her ass look amazing. He wondered what kind of underwear she was wearing, but he quickly pushed those thoughts aside. He had managed to regain control of himself with the plans for dinner and he didn't want to loose it once more, or get a hard on which, in his jeans, would be rather noticeable.

"Here they are," Hermione muttered, getting up and dropping onto the couch next to him. She gave him one of the menus. "Look at the ingredients and tell me what you prefer," she told him.

Ron stared at them, blinking quickly. "Bloody hell, there's so many to choose from."

"Yeah, pizza can have almost any ingredient you can think of. But I think you'll like bacon and cheese."

"Oh, yeah, I love bacon and cheese sandwiches!"

"Yes, I had noticed," she said, giving him a smirk. "I suggest you order that one, then. I'll get one with tuna and olives. We can share them, so you can taste mine."

"Okay," he nodded, looking down, trying not to let the words 'so you can taste mine,' conjuring images in his head that _definitely_ wouldn't be appropriate right now.

"Do you want some of the desserts they offer?" she asked. "They offer some ice-cream and tarts as well."

"Dunno," he replied, shrugging. "What do you think? Will I still be hungry after eating the pizza?"

Hermione chuckled, amused. "Well, giving your appetite, it is possible. But we can order the large ones, so it is possible that they are enough. Even for you."

"Okay, then," he said, just as Hermione's parents began appeared on the stairs, ready to go.

"Well, we've got to get going," Mr Granger told them. "What are you going to do? What are you making for dinner?"

"Oh, I want Ron to try pizza, so we're going to order two."

"Not wanting to cook, eh?" Mr Granger said with a smile. "Good idea." He looked at the wall clock. "Well, honey, we've got to go. Enjoy yourselves and be careful. We left the number of the Arstons next to the phone in case you need anything, okay?"

"Yes, Dad," Hermione said, a trace of exasperation in her voice. "We can do Magic now, son don't worry. Everything will be fine."

"I know, I know," he replied. He approached Hermione and gave her a kiss on the top of her head before patting Ron's shoulder.

"Well, have fun, dears," Mrs Granger told them with a smile.

"You too," replied Ron. The two adults nodded, saying 'oh, we will,' and exited through the back door to get into the car.

"Well, alone, then," said Hermione with a little smile. Was it Ron's imagination, of did she seem a bit nervous?

"Yeah," he said, nodding, and gulped.

"What do you want to do?" she asked. "It's a bit early for dinner."

 _Rip the clothes off you and fuck you right on this sofa_ , was his first thought, and almost immediately slapped himself mentally.

"Fancy a chess match?"

Hermione chuckled. "What, you want to beat me for the umpteenth time?"

Ron shrugged, smirking.

"Oh, honestly, Ron. I know it mustn't be fun for you, you defeat me too easily."

"Well, it's always fun to remind the Great Hermione Granger, Witch Extraordinaire, that she's only human," he teased.

Hermione laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm. "Idiot. Hearing you one'd say I'm so full of myself."

"Nah, you're not that bad."

"I'm so glad you approve," she replied in mock gratefulness, and used her wand to Summon the chess set. Her father wasn't a fan of chess, but her mother was, and she and Ron had played a few matches.

They set up the board and played two games. The first time, Hermione lost spectacularly, so, the second time, he decided to explain her his reasoning after every move to teach her. When he finally checkmated her, she looked up and smiled at him.

"I liked this," commented Hermione, and Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "You explaining to me, I mean. I think now I understand it better."

"You explain loads of things to me, Hermione. And I liked this, too. You're so eager to learn that it makes teaching you something very enjoyable."

Hermione beamed, looking at him with something that could only describe as tenderness. His stomach made a flip, and his heart rate went up. Merlin, what wouldn't he do to have her looking at him this way?

"Thank you," she said, a bit shyly.

He shrugged it off and then looked at the clock. "Now I'm getting hungry. How long does it take for the pizza to arrive once we order it?"

"Around half an hour," she responded. "Do you want to order, then?"

"If you don't mind ..."

"Not at all, I'm getting hungry as well."

After Hermione had called, they looked through her parents' collection of films. They decided to watch Casper, as Hermione thought Ron would found amusing how Muggles view ghosts. She put the tape in the player and they started watching it while waiting for their dinner. The order came twenty-five minutes later, and they made a pause to get the pizzas while Ron fetched glasses and drinks.

"Merlin, this tastes amazing!" Ron exclaimed in delight after his first bite. "I love it!"

"I knew you would," commented Hermione happily, a wide smile on his face.

Ron ketp eating as they continued watching the film. He laughed, shaking his head at the absurdity of it. But despite how enthralled he was by the film, he couldn't help but notice that Hermione kept glancing at him — specifically, at his mouth. So, at some point he turned towards her and she blushed a bit.

"What?" he asked. "I'm eating with my mouth open? Sorry, you know my manners aren't the best when I'm hungry and it comes down to food."

"No, no, it's not that," she hurried to say. "It's just — well, it's just that I like seeing you enjoying it so much. The food, I mean."

Ron arched an eyebrow. "Really? You used to complain about my eating manners." Though, if he was sincere, it had been a long time since the last time she had done that.

"Well, I want you to enjoy you stay here, Ron, and I know how much you love food. I want you to experience everything Muggle and to have a great time."

"Hermione, I always have a great time with you, you don't have to worry. I'm having fun and I really, _really_ love pizza. They should make it at Hogwarts! Hey — do you think if we talk to the House Elves —?" he started to say, excited by the idea, but stopped seeing the frown on her face. "Forget it. You'll just have to invite me more times so I can eat it."

Her frown turned into a wide smile. "It's a deal," she said, and then redirected their attention back to their dinner and the film.

"You liked it?" Hermione asked, as they used their wands to clean. "The film, I mean."

"Oh, yeah, it was very funny. A bit stupid, of course, but funny. You know what? Someone should bring this to the Wizarding world. I mean, we've got the equivalent to radio, we should have this as well."

"Yes, though, if I'm completely honest, I don't really mind that there is no TV. People interacts more with others."

Ron laughed, and then smirked at her. "Or they bury their faces in thick books."

Hermione blushed a bit and laughed, slapping him on the shoulder. "Don't you dare tease me about my reading habits, Ronald Weasley!"

"Okay, okay. You're not obsessed, just very interested. In very healthy and cute way."

Hermione laughed again. "So — now what?" she asked a moment later, looking a bit nervous. "Do you want to do something else?"

"Dunno," he answered, shrugging. "Another chess match?" he suggested, feeling a bit lost. Fuck, he was alone with Hermione in her house and yet he couldn't bring himself to do what he really wanted to do. He was such a coward.

"Maybe tomorrow, if you keep teaching me?"

"Okay."

"We could ... I don't know, talk, perhaps?" she proposed.

"Sure. What about?"

She shrugged. "Do you know where Harry and Sirius are?"

Ron felt a bit disappointed that she wanted to talk about Harry, despite the fact that he missed his best friend. "He wrote to me four days ago. They were in Moscow."

She nodded. "Yeah, he told me that as well."

"Do you miss him being here?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Well, of course I'd like for him to be here and see where I live, but —" she stared directly into his eyes, "but I don't really mind that it's just you and me. I have lots of fun with you, Ron."

"So do I. I — I really like being here with you, Hermione. I'm so glad you invited me to come."

She shifted on the sofa so one of her legs were resting in the cushion between them and she could face him completely. He could feel her knee touching his thigh, and all that had happened that day passed in front of him. Especially the conversation they had had while walking beside the park.

"I realised it's been a long time since we have a real row. Not our usual bickering, but a row," he commented.

"Yes," she nodded, smiling. "I'm glad from that." she stared into his eyes again, her gaze intense. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Please," he replied, eager.

"I like bickering with you. Not the rows when we stop talking to each other, those are horrible, but when we bicker ... I don't know, I just — it's almost playful, don't you think? Or maybe I am mental."

"No, you are not. I'm glad we didn't have a real row in a long time, too. I think that this year we've — we've been closer, and I like that," he confessed, and, feeling bold, put his right hand on her knee.

"I agree with you," she said, and, to his delight, put her own hand on top of his. "We're closer, and that — that makes me happy."

"Except when I was with Lavender," he added, approaching the subject he had really wanted to talk about. "I never told you before, but I used to wonder ... It's just that it seemed as if you didn't like her much."

Hermione looked down, flushing a bit. "Well, she's all right, I suppose, but I think you deserve much better."

"Do I?" he asked, using his thumb to caress her hand. "I'm just Ron Weasley, Hermione."

The look she gave him was fierce. "Yes, you are. And you know that? That's amazing. You — you are an incredible person, Ron, and I am so grateful for having you as one of my best friends."

Ron felt hot. "So am I," he said. Hermione smiled at him, and he inquired, "Do you really think I deserve better than Lavender? I mean, it's not as if girls are throwing themselves at me."

She looked down once more. "I'm sure there are lots of girls that would love to be with you."

"But I don't want any of them," he hastened to say, feeling more confident the more they talked.

"You don't?" she asked, hopeful.

Ron grabbed her hand with his and shook his head slowly. "Why should I, when —" he took a deep breath, "when I already have the most amazing girl in the world as my best friend?"

She stared at him, open-mouthed, and then a smile started to creep up her face.

"Come here."

At once, Hermione got onto her knees and then approached him, placing her hands on his shoulders. He put his on her slim, perfect waist, both of them staring into each other's eyes.

"You're so beautiful, Hermione."

"Ron, kiss me already."

With a groan, Ron brought her against his chest and their lips met, at first tentatively, but, in mere seconds, they were snogging wildly, their arms around the other as tightly as possible, unable to get enough of the other. Ron felt exhilarated for being, at long last, snogging Hermione. He had imagined it countless times, but his dreams didn't make justice to the real thing. Slowly, his slid his hands under her t-shirt and caressed the bare skin of her sides, making her moan and Ron's cock to roar inside his jeans. Merlin, she was so fucking soft ...

Finally, after he didn't know how long, she pulled away slowly, her breath tickling his swollen lips, and they stared into each other's eyes.

Both of them smiled, at first shyly, and then more broadly until they were grinning like a pair of fools.

"Merlin's pants, Hermione I've wanted to do this for so long ..."

"Me too," she whispered to him, her hands playing with the hairs on his nape. "And, for a first kiss, it was amazing."

"Fuck, yeah, you can say that," he said with a grin. "Care to give it another go?"

"Oh, yes," she nodded, and lowered her mouth onto his. Passion ignited between them like dry wood hit with Fiendfyre. Hermione put her tongue into his mouth and he sucked, on it, delighted, between changing the game and putting it into hers. She started to caress his neck and shoulders under his shirt, and he moved his own to her back. As they kissed and kissed, his fingers touched to waistband of her jeans. There was a little gap between it and Hermione's skin, and Ron wanted nothing more than to shove his hands through it, under her trousers, and feel her ass. It was too soon for that, though, so he forced himself to move them up her back, but stopping before reaching the strap of her bra.

"Gods, Ron, you kiss so well," she whispered against his lips, her voice laced with want and desire.

"So do you, Hermione. Your mouth feels amazing. And your skin. Merlin, all of you are amazing."

"Kiss me more, Ron. I can't get enough of your lips on mine."

"Fuck, Hermione ... you drive me completely mad," he confessed, moving his right hand to the back of her head and taking possession of her mouth once more. As they snogged, he entangled his hand into her bushy, wild, awesome hair, relishing in how it felt between his fingers.

They kept kissing and kissing, not wanting to stop. Ron's cock was raging inside his jeans, feeling very uncomfortable, but he wouldn't put an end to this. She felt so bloody good.

Finally, after — how long? Half an hour? fifty minutes? They separated, both breathless and with their lips swollen.

"Fuck, that was one hell of a snog!" Ron blurted out, and Hermione laughed merrily.

"Yes, I suppose that describes it very accurately," she nodded, beaming at him. "Gods, Ron, I'm so happy!" she exclaimed, and then threw her arms round his neck and embraced him tightly. He put his own around her waist and closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her body against his and inhaling her wonderful scent. "Every day I wanted to throw myself at you, but I was so afraid ..." she trailed off.

"So was I," he admitted. "I couldn't believe that you could like me the way I liked you, and so, every time I thought about telling you anything, I chickened out."

"But today you did," she said.

"Yeah. I don't know why, it's just — well, after our sex talk in the afternoon, and — dunno, just the way you've been acting. And well, we're alone here and though I was trying to tell myself it was just wishful thinking, I couldn't help but feel that you were trying to convey, in a subtle way, that you liked me."

"I was."

Ron smiled at her and pecked her lips. "So — are we together, then? I mean, I'm not interested in just fooling around, Hermione. Not with you. I want the — the real thing."

"I want to be your girlfriend, Ron. No, sod that, I _am_ your girlfriend."

Ron laughed, delighted at hearing those words coming from her mouth. "Then I suppose I am your boyfriend."

"Yes. You're mine, Ron Weasley," she said. "Completely and absolutely mine," she added, and then kissed him again. Slowly at first, but soon it turned into a full blown snog once more.

_Shit, if it is this good while we kiss, how would it be when we fuck?_

His cock twitched uncomfortably.

Ron pulled away, panting heavily.

"Hermione, you don't know what you do to me," he told her, regaining his breath.

She smiled smugly at him. "I imagine that the same you do to me," she whispered, giving him a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. Then, she snuggled into his lap, put her head in the crook of his neck and her left hand on his right shoulder and sighed contentedly.

Ron rested his head on the top of hers and embraced her to hold her against him.

"I like this," he commented in a soft voice. "You feel so good in my arms."

"I like being in your arms, boyfriend," she said, the smirk obvious in her voice.

Ron put a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards. Then he claimed her mouth once more, though this time the kiss was slow and loving instead of passionate. After half a minute they parted, very slowly, as if wanting to savour their contact for as long as they could.

Hermione, however, didn't seem satisfied by that, and then straddled him, starting another snog. Ron went for it as well, so they kissed and kissed while he tried with all his might not to buck against her. They would make little pauses to breath before engaging their mouths once more, their hands roaming over the other's body: Hermione's on Ron's chest; Ron's on her lower back.

As their passion grew, Ron felt close to burst, and knew he had to stop or would do something crazy.

"Hermione," he said breaking the kiss and panting heavily. "We must stop. I — fuck, you drive me mad. I want you so much."

"Mmmh," she moaned, sending shivers down his spine. "Yes, you're right."

Reluctantly, she got up. He let his eyes feast on her body and then got up as well.

"It's late," he commented. "We should go to bed."

She nodded. "I don't want to leave you, though."

"Neither do I, but if we keep at it — fuck, I'll end up ravaging you on this couch, Hermione."

Hermione bit her lip, as if pondering something, but then just nodded. "You're right. We should go."

He grabbed her left hand, interlacing his fingers with hers. "I'm looking forward to the rest of the summer," he said.

"Me too."

They went upstairs. They brushed their teeth and then moved to their rooms, stopping in the hallway just between their doors. "Goodnight, Hermione," he told her, bending down to give her a kiss.

"Goodnight, Ron," she replied, caressing his cheek lovingly. "Have nice dreams."

"Oh, I will," he said, smiling wickedly at her. She beamed at him, and, after giving him another peck on his lips, went into her room. She turned round to smile at him one last time and then closed the door.

Ron just stared at it for a moment, and then, with a sigh, he walked into his own room, closed his door and fell onto the mattress, letting out another sigh.

"Fuck, I'm going out with Hermione ..." he muttered to himself, a face-splitting grin appearing on his face. "I'm going out with Hermione!" he exclaimed, a bit louder, and then just laughed, exhilarated. He thought about her lips on his, about her tongue, about the feel of her skin under his hands, and then his mind wandered to that drawer. Fuck, did she think of him when she bought all that lingerie? His cock, still hard, roared. He definitively needed a couple of wanks tonight. Maybe even three.

And then he remembered the panties he had taken before. Quickly, he retrieved them from his bag and admired them. He knew he shouldn't do this, but, well, now Hermione was his girlfriend, wasn't she? It wasn't as when she was just her friend ...

Hurriedly, he took all his clothes and lay on the bed, looking down at his cock and palming it a bit. He had to admit it was rather large, its thickness being the most remarkable feature.

"I do have a fat cock, don't I?" he commented, and put the panties over his nose, sniffing deeply. "Hermione, your pussy smells so good ... You're wet for my fat dick, aren't you?" he said as he started to stroke himself. In his mind, Hermione was wearing the pink lace set, her panties rubbing against his naked cock as they snogged.

_I do, Ron._

"Now I'm gonna fuck you with it, love," he whispered, getting more and more excited and wanking harder. "I'm going to shove my big cock into that tight tiny pussy of yours. It'll feel so good for both of us."

_Ron, please._ _Please, fuck me ..._

Being already near the brink, he couldn't resist it. He wrapped the panties around his cock, so his tip was pressed against the gusset, and then began to jerk off fast, his other hand cupping his aching balls as he grunted in pleasure.

"Fuck, I'm so close, Hermione ... Oh, Merlin, your pussy feels so good ... so bloody good! Ooooh, fuckfuckfuck, Hermione! Cumming!" he yelled as he spurted, ecstasy filling his body after a much needed, very strong release. "Hermione ... oh, fuck, Hermione ..." he sighed, his eyes still closed as he smiled in bliss.

The sound of someone gasping made his to snap his eyes open. He looked towards the door, where the noise had come from, and saw Hermione, who had opened his door without him realising it, staring at him with an expression of absolute shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a little cliff-hanger, but you won’t have to wait much, just a couple of days or so.  
> And now about the challenge. I keep the same one I posted in the second chapter of Discovering Ourselves: Ron and Hermione being naughty during class.  
> Anyone dares to write one?


	2. The Right Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione has caught Ron in the act. Now what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the second chapter. I hope you like it enough to make up for the little delay!

Ron was so horrified that he couldn't even move. And, even if he could, what could he do? He was lying over the covers, there was no way he could hid himself, or the fact that he had just shot his pent-up cum into Hermione's panties.

Just one hour and a half. He had been with Hermione for an hour and a half, and he had fucked up royally. In his mind, he saw himself thrown out of the house, starkers and in the middle of the night.

"H-Hermione — I — Oh, fuckfuckfuck! Hermione, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" he blurted out, the words coming out his mouth in a rush. He threw the panties to the side and sat up, lowering his legs to the floor and covering his groin. "Please, don't curse me. I — I know I'm a pervert and I shouldn't have done it but —" he dared to look at her, and he stopped talking, noticing that her shocked expression had been replaced by a wicked, naughty smirk. "He-Hermione ...?"

"Were you wanking into my dirty panties, Ron?" she asked huskily.

"I — wait, you — aren't you _mad_?"

"Should I be?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I — I took your panties from the laundry basket. And now I just —"

"— wanked over them, yes. Ron, do you know how hot it was for me to open the door and see you writhing in pleasure and ejaculating while you moaned my name?"

Ron stared at her disbelievingly, his eyes as big as saucers. "You — _you think it was hot!?_ " he asked, staring into her eyes for the first time. And what he saw there was pure, raw, unadulterated lust.

"Yes. And I'm so glad I decided to come her and to enter without knocking! Ron, I was going to masturbate as well, you got me so worked up. But then I thought that we're alone, and — well, I thought about coming here and, maybe, take things further. But this — this is much better than anything I could have imagined!"

Ron was still staring open-mouthed at her. Fuck, first the sex talk, then the lingerie, now this ... Hell, could she be better?

"You were going to masturbate," Ron muttered. "Thinking about me."

"Of course I was going to think about you, idiot. I've been thinking about you for ages. But you're better than anything I could have pictured, Ron. Gods, your cock is so big, so thick!"

_Fucking hell ..._

He stared dazedly at her for a few moments, still processing what she had said. Then he snapped out of it and, regaining control of his mouth, he asked boldly, "so you liked that I used your panties to wank?"

"Yes," she said, nodding fervently. "I had never thought about something like that, but the moment I saw it it was — well, mind-blowing. It got me even wetter."

Ron smiled smugly at him. "I got you wet, uh?"

"Yes," she affirmed, and finally moved from the doorstep towards the bed. Her eyes darted towards the panties, which were lying haphazardly on the floor. She bent over and picked them. She held them between the thumb and forefingers of her hands and contemplated his mess. "Oh, you came so much, Ron! They're drenched!" she exclaimed in delight.

"Well, I've been horny for hours, Hermione."

She turned her head towards him, smiling naughtily. "So you simply decided to look into the laundry basket and took them for your pleasure?"

"No," he denied, and then decided to tell her everything. "If you want to know, when you gave me your watch, I went to put it in the wrong bedside table and —"

"— and you found my panties," she finished for him, a smirk on her face.

"Yeah. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, so, after my shower, when I was going to put the damp towels in the basket and saw your clothes, I — I just had to check which ones had you been wearing."

"And when you saw them you took them."

"Yeah. I was planning on cleaning them and returning them to the basket tomorrow."

"Well, Mr Weasley, you have been a very naughty boy, you know," she whispered seductively, putting her hands on his shoulders and sitting down on his knees. "Stealing you girlfriend's knickers to wank over them."

"Well, so were you, Ms Granger, coming into your boyfriend's room without knocking. Were you hoping to catch me naked?" he replied in the same tone.

"I did," she admitted unashamedly. "I imagined you many, many times, but I really wanted to ..." she moved her mouth closer to his ear, "see your cock. I liked to imagine it would be big. But this — this is simply incredible," she added, in a louder tone, now looking down between his legs, where his cock was raising once more.

Ron smiled sufficiently at her. "So you like it, then? You like fat cocks, Hermione?"

"I like fat cocks," she said. "I know they say that size doesn't matter, but I used to imagine your fat cock stretching me, filling my wet, tight cunt completely."

"Oh, fuck!" he exclaimed, his dick twitching at her words.

"Ron, can I touch it, please?" she asked, almost begging. "It looks simply magnificent."

"Yeah!"

Hermione moved her right hand to his crotch and slid her fingers along the underside, making him hiss in pleasure. Then she tried to take it in her hand. "Gods, my fingers aren't touching, Ron! And it feels so good in my hand. Oh, Ron, you're making me even wetter!"

"Merlin, Hermione ..." he moaned in delight. Having her touching him was just incredible.

"You like?" she asked, looking into his eyes for confirmation. "You like the way I touch your cock, Ron?"

"Fuck, yeah ... don't stop. Don't stop, Hermione, this is a fucking dream come true!"

"It's still covered in your cum," she stated.

"Oh, yes. Sorry 'bout that, let me —"

"No!" she protested loudly. "No, I like it this way. It feels so thick too, and so warm," she commented, lifting her hand to stare at her sticky fingers.

Definitely, he had died and gone to heaven. Hermione fancied him, liked to wear sexy underwear, was sitting on his knees, dressed in summer pyjamas consisting just in a tank top and shorts, and to top it all, was touching his cock, feeling his come and talking dirty!

"Hermione, let me tell you that you are simply amazing," he said, staring at her in awe. She beamed at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"You are amazing, too," she said softly, her hand grasping his prick once more, making him moan. "Now, can I play with your big, fat cock, Ron?" she asked in a pouty voice.

"Fuck, I've been wanting to hear those words forever!" he exclaimed with a loud groan. "Hermione, you'll never have to ask for permission again. My cock is yours."

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed, exhilarated. Looking down, she started to stroke his shaft with one hand while she cupped his balls with the other. "Tell me there's more cum in here, Ron," she said huskily, kneading his bollocks eagerly.

"You can bet that sweet ass of yours, Hermione! Much more!"

"That's what I want to hear, that my man has more spunk for me." She began to stroke him harder, her eyes fixed on his cock, and he moaned again. "Do you like this, Ron?" she asked, her voice a whisper. "I want you to feel pleasure. Show me how to touch your cock."

"Fuck, you're doing wonderful, Hermione ... just don't stop."

"Ron, it really is big!" she said. She _really_ seemed to like big cocks.

"You like it, don't you — Hermione?" Ron asked, his voice hoarse as his body was assaulted by waves of pleasure coming from his dick.

"Oh, yes. I've been wanting to play with your cock for so long, Ron! Ages!"

"Well, I'd love to have something to play with as well," he replied, staring at her hungrily. She looked into his eyes, her gaze oozing hunger.

"And what would you like?" she asked in mock curiosity.

"Your tits. Fuck, Hermione, I really want to see and touch your tits."

Smiling mischievously at him, Hermione released his cock and balls and took off her top, revealing the black lace bra she was wearing underneath, and that hugged her breasts in the most wonderful way.

"Fucking hell ... Merlin's baggy pants ..." he muttered, mesmerised by her body.

"Do you like them?" she asked, the slightest trace of uncertainty in her voice.

"Merlin's bollocks, yeah! Fuck, they look so round and firm! And that bra ..."

"Well, I was hoping you would get to see me in it," she explained. "Now, why don't you stop just staring and do something?" she asked, taking his hands in hers and placing them over her tits. Ron let out a strangled noise, and Hermione giggled. "I love your big hands, they cup my tits so well. Squeeze them, Ron. Enjoy them."

"Fuck," he swore, doing just that and marvelling at how good they felt, even through the fabric of her bra. "Oh, shit, Hermione, I love your tits!"

"Mmmh, I love you touching me, Ron," she moaned, closing her eyes as she moved her hands back to his cock and balls. They kept touching the other for a bit, their gazes locked, both of them relishing the pleasure and lust they could see in the other's face.

"Tell me you're wearing matching panties, Hermione."

"Yes," she nodded fervently, biting her lower lip to suppress a moan when he squeezed her boobs a bit harder. "Want to see them, Ron?"

"More than anything," he stated. "Fuck, I can't believe that we just kissed for the first time a couple of hours ago and now you're stroking my cock while I knead your tits! I fear that at any moment I'll wake up and it all will have been just a dream ..."

"Then kiss me before you wake up," she demanded, and he complied, bringing her body to his so their chests were touching. He obeyed at once, and the moment their mouths started their own duel of tongues he squeezed his hands between their bodies so he could keep touching those amazing tits of hers.

As the kiss grew in intensity, their hands began to move faster, wanting to discover every bit of the other's body. After just a minute, Ron felt almost at his breaking point. He was sure he would have come already, had not wanked before, and having Hermione's hands on his while he explored her was too much. If they continued this way, he was going to explode again.

"Fuck, Hermione, I'm getting close," he panted. "So, unless you want me to cum all over your hands —"

"No," she stated. "You've already cum once, Mister, and I want to try something," she said, releasing his prick. Ron almost moaned at the loss of her touch, but he just stared at her flushed face.

"What?" he asked.

"You remember that at dinner you commented I had stopped scolding you for your eating manners, Ron?" she asked, getting up and taking a step backwards.

"Yeah," Ron responding, waiting for her to continue. However, instead of explaining further, she slid her thumbs under the waistband of her shorts and then pushed them down, kicking them off her legs, and then stood in front of him, just in her black lace lingerie. Ron's eyes roamed over her hungrily, from her tits to her long, shapely legs, and finally to the triangle at the apex of her thighs. Fuck, those knickers were really tiny, barely covering her pussy. He could feel his mouth watering just at the sight.

"What do you think?" she asked, now sounding a bit unsure. He looked up at her face and saw her watching him as she bit her lower lip worriedly.

"Fucking fuck, Hermione, I — I've no words, honestly. You — you're simply gorgeous!"

"Oh, Ron ..." she said, approaching him and putting her arms around his neck, embracing him against her naked belly. Ron's arms went around her small frame, this time putting his hands on her round, plump, amazing ass.

"Mmmmh, you feel so good," he muttered, his voice muffled due to her flesh.

Suddenly, she moved away and, climbing onto the bed, lay down on her back so her head was resting on the pillow. Then she extended her arms and raised her right leg, leaving the other stretched. Ron just observed her, wondering if she could get sexier. If she could, it'd be the death of him.

"The reason I don't scold for your eating manners, Ron, is that you look so sexy when you eat."

"Sexy?"

"Yes. And passionate, and devoted. One day, as I watched you shove food into your mouth, I imagined how it would feel to have you feasting on my pussy the same way."

Ron almost spluttered at her words, and then coughed loudly, getting red in the face.

"Fucking — hell, Hermione! R-really?" he asked, needing confirmation.

"Yes, Ron. Do you know how many times I wanked fantasising about you eating my pussy? And now that we're here I really want that. She looked into his eyes, her stare intense and wanton. "Please, Ron, eat my pussy. Eat my pussy as if it were your favourite meal in the world," she practically begged, opening her legs. Ron's eyes immediately zeroed between them. Fuck, he could almost see her count through the sheer lace of those sexy panties. "Do you want to eat my pussy?" she asked, her right hand sliding sensuously down her belly until her fingers grazed the waistband of her underwear.

"Fucking hell, YES!" he shouted, his cock throbbing. "Since the moment I smelled you in those panties I took I've been dying to taste your pussy, Hermione!"

"Then do it, Ron! Do it now!"

In his haste, Ron almost tripped as he got on his knees and moved between her open, inviting legs. Caressing them almost reverently — which caused Hermione to moan wantonly — he grabbed her panties, ready to take them off.

"Not yet," she said, grabbing his wrists and stopping him. "Start over my knickers, Ron. Lick them. Taste me through the lace."

"Fuck, Hermione, you're such a dirty girl ..."

"Says the boy who comes all over my panties."

"You've got a point there, love."

"I always do. But yes, Ron, I'm a dirty girl. And you're a dirty boy, which makes us a perfect couple!"

"Well spotted, Hermione, your reasoning is simply amazing! Merlin, I know those wonderful brains of yours!"

"Good to know, Ron, but it's not my brain what needs attention right now. My pussy is waiting!"

"Your wish is my command," he muttered, and then, lowering himself on his stomach, pushed her thighs even apart and sniffed at her pussy, allowing himself a moment to relish her scent. Afterwards, with his eyes fixed on her eager face, he opened his mouth wide and covered her pussy with it.

"Oh, Ron!" she moaned, her legs spasming on his sides. Ron pressed his tongue against the lace and pushed, licking hard, relishing the taste of her juices, which had drenched her knickers. He started to open and close his mouth, pressing hard so his lips would rub her, as if wanting to suck her pussy into his mouth. Hermione's hands flew to his head and she began to buck her hips, craving more contact.

"More, Ron, more!" she demanded as she writhed on the bed. Ron was sure that the idea and the image of what he was doing had to be more stimulating than the act itself, but, in any case, he loved to see her like this, so free and wanton and driven insane with desire.

He kept literally eating her pussy, as if it was a chicken leg, for a minute or two, listening to her moans and whimpers, until, clearly needing more, she tugged at his hair.

"Take my panties off Ron! Take them off and eat my bare pussy! Eat it!"

At once, Ron got to his knees and pulled at her knickers with desperation until they were dangling on her left ankle. She threw them off with a kick and then opened her legs once more, presenting him with the most erotic view of his life.

He stared at it in complete awe, because her pussy was simply perfect. She had her pubic hair, but well trimmed so he could see that pink slit between her swollen lips, begging to be licked, and even her protruding clit, seemed to be asking him to suck on it. Bloody — fucking — fuck, he was seeing _Hermione's pussy!_

"Merlin, Hermione ..."

"Tell me you like my pussy, Ron," she said, her voice husky and dripping with desire.

"I love your pussy!"

"So eat it, then."

Ron resumed his previous position and literally devoured her, looping his arms on her thighs to open her more to him. She began to moan again, pushing her crotch into his face for more friction. Ron shoved his tongue inside her hole and moved it all around, seeking every drop of her juice, relishing in her wonderful taste as he continued eating her, without any finesse but with even more hunger than the tastiest dish his mother could cook. And Hermione certainly was benefitting, moaning wantonly and pressing him against her. At some point, he took his tongue from inside her and began to practically suck on her hole, his long nose rubbing against her clit with each movement, driving her mad with pleasure.

"Gods, Rooon! Keep going, I'm getting so close! Keep feasting on my tasty pussy! Tell me you love eating my pussy! Fuck, tell me!"

"I — _(lick)_ — love — _(suck)_ — eating — _(lick)_ — your — _(suck)_ — tasty, juicy pussy, Hermione!"

"Fuck, Ron, suck on my clit! Gods, SUCK IT NOW!"

Spurred by her screams, he did as told and sucked as hard as he could, while using his tongue to lap at it. Hermione practically convulsed on the bed, as if overcome by a sudden seizure, and pulled on Ron's hair to the point of hurting him, but he didn't stop, wanting, more than anything, to see her cum.

"ROOOONNN! OH, RON, YESYESYES I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

"Mmmmh," he moaned around her, increasing her pleasure. He could feel his chin getting even wetter as more and more of her juices came from her, but it just made it better for him. Fuck, this was amazing!

"Oh, gods ... Oh, gods ..." she moaned as she descended from her high, her body still trembling. Ron kept sucking at her, but then she pushed him downwards, forcing him to release her clit. "No — more," she panted. "Too — too sensitive. Just lick my folds and put your tongue in for a bit ..."

Ron did as requested, and she let out a tired moan. He looked up and saw she had her eyes closed, an expression of utter bliss on her pretty face.

"Liked it, love?" he asked, lifting his face from her cunt.

She opened her eyes and smiled dreamily at him. "That was simply amazing, Ron. I was right about your mouth. Gods, I had never come so fucking hard ..."

"Glad to have helped," he said smugly.

"Come here, I want to kiss you," she told him. Ron crawled up her body until his face was hovering hers. She stared at him and smiled wickedly. "You entire face is covered in my juices."

"Yeah."

"It's amazing," she declared. "Now let me taste myself on your lips."

Ron, excited, lowered his mouth to hers, and soon they were snogging. She drew his tongue into her mouth and sucked on it, savouring herself and apparently loving it. After a bit, they broke the kiss and looked at one another, smiling.

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"Fuck, yeah!" he responded vehemently. "I loved eating your delicious pussy, Hermione. I think I could live between your beautiful, sexy legs."

"Do you want more, then?" she asked, biting her lower lip, clearly turned on. "Do you want to feast on my pussy once more and make me cum again, Ron?"

"Fucking hell, yeah!"

"Then go for it," she demanded, already panting in anticipation. "You always take second or even third helpings, so don't deny yourself. Eat my cunt once more. Get your fill."

Ron smiled at her and moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses on his wake, starting on the top of her heaving tits, until he reached her pussy again. This time, Hermione surprised him by lifting her feet and putting her legs on his shoulders, crossing her ankles behind him so he was somewhat trapped. "I don't want you to escape," she told him jokingly when he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It wouldn't cross my mind," he replied, covering her wet pussy with his mouth for the second time. Hermione raised her head a bit so she could watch him, her eyes burning with lust at the image of him between her legs. Ron locked gazes with her, but then began to lap at her slit. Her face changed, the pleasure evident on her features, but Ron wanted to more. And so he opened his mouth wide and applied an intense suction, as if he wanted to devour her entire cunt, then, as he sucked more and more, began to lap at her excited clit. Hermione arched her back and tilted her head backwards, closing her eyes as she let out a moan so loud and sexy that for a moment Ron feared he was going to cum on the spot.

Grunting, Ron lowered his head and moved his tongue from her ass to the top of her cunt and back again a few times, enjoying the way Hermione squirmed under him, until she moved her hands to his head and directed him to her hole.

"Use your tongue there. Shove it deep," she ordered in a low, husky voice dripping with want.

Swearing mentally, Ron did as told, reaching as far as he could go and then sucking her juices. Her cunt was so hot and tight around his tongue, and he couldn't help but envision his enormous dick in there, stretching her out ... she would feel so deliciously tight ...

"Fuck, 'Ermione," he groaned, and began to tongue-fuck her rapidly. She started to moan loudly, encouraging him, her legs trapping him in the most amazing embrace ever. He moved his hands under her round, sexy ass and groped her cheeks greedily as he pushed her a bit up, then moved his mouth up and began to suck on her clit once more.

"Aaah, Ron, yessss! Suck on my clit! Suck on it HARD!" she demanded desperately, pushing his head forcefully onto her drenched cunt. "Gods, it's so good! So good, so good, so good!"

"Shit, Hermione, I never imagined you'd be so —"

She pushed him hard against her and bucked her hips up. "Shut up and eat that pussy!" she yelled, moving her body to rub herself more against him. "And use your fingers! Put two in!"

Ron arched her brows, but a moment later kept sucking and lapping. Then, before she could protest, he moved his right hand and, slowly, shoved his index and middle fingers into her slick, hot hole. The sensation of sliding them inside that incredibly tight tunnel send his mind into overdrive, causing him to buck into the bed to relieve the pain in his aching cock. He grunted into her cunt and went at it harder, starting a slow fingerfucking.

"Oh, Ron, yes, yes, yes! Such long fingers! I love IT! I love it! Faster, Ron, faster!" she cried in ecstasy. Ron moved his hand faster, the squelching sound making it all better. He could feel the signs of an approaching orgasm. Wanting her to go out even harder, he redoubled his efforts on her muff. Hermione clenched her fingers, pulling on his hair, and he knew she was on the verge of climax. "Another finger! Please, Ron, another finger! Quickly!"

This time Ron didn't think. The next time he took out his fingers, he put the three first ones together and shoved them into her forcefully.

She practically jumped on the bed.

"OH, FUCK, ROOON! I'm cumming again! I'm cumming again! Oooh, fuckfuckfuck, yesssss!" she screamed as she convulsed on the bed while Ron kept sucking and fucking her through her orgasm.

Finally, when she stopped moving, Ron detached himself from her and knelt between her open thighs, staring at her. His eyes were drawn to her heaving tits, still in her bra, and then to her face. She looked in absolute bliss, with her wild hair spread all around her head and her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the afterglow. Then, as if noticing his stare, she opened her eyes and looked at him with a wide smile.

"Ron, that was simply amazing," she commented, as she caressed her own belly in a slow, lazy manner.

"Glad to be of help," he responded smugly.

"Now come here," she said, lifting her arms and opening them. With a grin of his own, Ron lowered his body over hers and she pulled his face to hers for a long, bruising kiss. She moaned into his mouth, clearly enjoying her own taste on his lips and tongue, which only made his cock throb harder. Merlin, he really needed to cum!

They parted after a bit, Hermione still panting, and Ron rolled off her and, lying on his left side with his head resting on her hand, he stared down at her sexy body. Hermione noticed his eyes and smiled. "Like what you see?" she asked coyly.

He nodded towards his aching cock. "I think that's obvious," he said. Hermione looked down and licked her lips, her eyes darkening with renewed lust.

"Gods, Ron, it looks so big. You must be dying to find release, don't you?" she asked in a childish tone, and stretched her right arm to graze his dick. Ron hissed at the touch. Fuck, he was so sensitive! He wanted to feel her tiny, soft hand around his girth once more.

Hermione, with her eyes still focused on his dick, slid one finger under it, running it along his vein.

"Hermione ..." he gasped and then kissed her. Hard. She moaned into his mouth and he felt her hand wrap around his shaft.

"Gods, Ron, I can barely grab it with my hand!" she exclaimed, awed and delighted.

Ron smirked at her and thrust into her hand, relishing in the amazing feeling. "And you like that, eh? You like my fat cock, Hermione?" he asked for the umpteenth time that night. Fuck, he loved hearing her saying how much she adored his dick.

"Oh, yes!" she admitted unashamedly, tightening her grip on him. Ron closed his eyes briefly in pleasure, and when he opened them he stared down at her heaving breasts.

"Hermione, I want to see your tits," he blurted out. "Show them to me."

Grinning coyly, Hermione arched her back and unsnapped her bra, lowered the straps and threw it to the side, making her mounds jiggle deliciously. Ron stared at them, holding his breath.

"Fuck, they're so — so fucking amazing, Hermione. So round and — oh, fuck, much better than in my wanking fantasies."

"Have you wanked thinking of my tits, Ron?" she asked, with a seductive and teasing smile on her face, her eyes brimming with mischief.

"Loads of times, love," he confessed. "Loads and loads of times."

"And you like them?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

"Then why aren't you touching and squeezing them, Ron?"

"Good question," he nodded, and then put his hands on her boobs. Slowly, almost reverently, savouring the moment. He had dreamed too many times about this to rush it. The instant he put his palms on them and felt her hard nipples he moaned. Hermione moaned as well, and put her own hands over his and pushed down, forcing him to knead them with more force.

"Come on, Ron. Touch my tits. Enjoy them."

Ron groaned and kissed her once more, this time squeezing her mounds of flesh with want and relish. He had loved touching them before, but it was much better without a bra on. "Fuck, they feel so fucking good, Hermione," he muttered against her lips. He pinched her nipples and, in response, she kissed him once more, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. They snogged passionately as he kept touching and squeezing her, until he felt her hand on his cock once more. 

"Oooh, Hermione ..." he moaned. "Gods, I love your hands on my prick."

"Ron, you're so hard. You made my pussy so happy before, you've earned the right to enjoy it with your thick dick. Put it in me, Ron. Fuck me," she whispered wantonly, opening her legs for him.

"Really?" he asked, still unable to think that his was going to happen. That he was about to lose his virginity to Hermione.

"Yes, Ron. I want to feel you. Stretch my cunt with this fat cock of yours, please!"

"Fuck, oh, fuck, fuck!" he swore, hastening to position himself between her inviting legs. He looked down at her pussy, still very wet, and he felt a bit lightheaded. Hermione, eager, grasped his dick once more and, panting with excitation, put the tip against her tiny opening. "Won't I hurt you?" he asked, wanting to shove himself into her but not wanting to cause her pain.

"Ron, I've fucked myself plenty of times with toys, so I'm more than ready. And besides, I'm wetter than ever before. So please, just push into me. I want to know how it feels to have such a thick cock in me."

"Oh, Merlin ..." he muttered. He looked down at their joined groins, wanting to see it, and then pushed slowly. The image of his dick spreading her pussy open and entering almost blew his mind. He stopped for a moment, and then pushed again, going in a few inches. He felt shivers running down his spine at the sensation. Her pussy was so tight, so hot and wet. It was like having his prick in a very snug furnace, and it felt better than anything he had ever felt or even imagined. It was heaven, plain and simple. "Bloody fuck, Hermione ... Oooh, fuck, that's good ... That's so fucking good ..." he moaned as he kept pushing, stretching her. The image of her tiny, snug pussy so open as he pierced it with his cock was almost too much.

"Fuck, Ron, fuck, it's going in!" she exclaimed. "God, the view is incredible, I'm so turned on!" Ron looked up at her, and saw that she had propped herself on her elbows so she could watch. Fuck, that was too fucking hot, there was no way he would last!

"You like it, Hermione?" he muttered through gritted teeth, trying to resist the impulse to just thrust hard into her. "You like this fat cock in your tight pussy?"

"Yes! Yes, it feels incredible! I love your fat cock, Ron! Gods, I can feel it stretching my cunt so much! Keep going! Put it all in and fuck me!" she practically begged. Ron looked into her eyes, darkened with lust, and couldn't help himself anymore.

"Brace yourself then, 'Ermione! Get ready for this cock!"

"Do it!"

And Ron pushed hard, thrusting his entire prick into her her, his entire body alight and hot with the pleasure coming from his member. Fuck, there was no words for how tight and hot and _good_ she felt, clenched around him as if her pussy never wanted him to leave its depths.

"Oooh, fuck, Hermione!"

"Gods, Ron!"

"It's too much! Too much!" he moaned, his entire body shaking with the effort not to cum.

"Don't hold back, Ron! Move! Fuck my pussy! You made me cum so hard, now it's your turn to enjoy it! Enjoy my pussy! Pound me until you cum, I want to feel you!"

Letting out an animalistic grunt, Ron retreated and then thrust hard, once, twice, gaining momentum each time he drove into her hole. Hermione closed her eyes and arched her back and moaned lustfully, wrapping her legs over his bum and putting her hands on his shoulders. He watched her enraptured expression as he moved inside her, fucking her hard, knowing it would take just a minute for him to cum.

Then she opened her eyes and their gazes locked, sharing the immense lust they both were feeling. Without thinking, Ron lowered his head and kissed her hard on the mouth, they both moaning and groaning into the other's mouth as he increased the force of his thrusts, moving almost violently in her heavenly pussy.

"Gods, Ron, gods, it feels amazing, amazing! Fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

Ron groaned and moved his right hand to her tits, squeezing them almost roughly, though she didn't seem to mind. "Gonna cum soon, Hermione. Fuck — can't — shit, your pussy is bloody amazing!"

"Cum for me, Ron! Fill my up with your semen! Aaah, fuck! Paint me like you painted my panties! I want to see you cumming inside my cunt!"

Ron's entire body began to shake. He couldn't have stopped even he had wanted, so he moved his knees so he had more leverage and then fucked her with all his might. Then he looked down between her sweaty bodies, and saw his prick moving at suck amazing speed as it speared her pussy, at is was just too much. His bollocks tightened and his cock swelled inside her, making her feel even tighter.

"Gonna cum! Gonna fucking cum! Oooooh, fuuuuuck, Hermione, fuckfuckfuck! Yessssss, oh, yessss!" he roared as his cock started to spurt inside her, sending stream after stream of cum into her welcoming hole. He vaguely felt Hermione moving her hands to her waist to pull him even more into her as he unloaded, his mind completely blank with pleasure as he enjoyed the strongest orgasm of his entire life.

Finally, as his climax ended, his strength abandoned him and, trembling, he fell on top of her body, with his head buried in her wild curls. The both of them were panting profusely after such an intense — even if brief — fuck. As his cock softened inside her, he felt her contracting her vaginal muscles around him, sucking the last drops from him, and he moaned again. "Mmmh, that's so good, Hermione ... fuck, do that again ..."

Hermione laughed and complied, at the same time that she moved her left hand to his head to caress his hair. He felt her kissing his forehead, and smiled, feeling happier than ever before.

"Did you like it?" she asked in a low voice.

"Are you joking? I had never felt so good in my life. Fuck, you were so tight around me."

"I know. It felt amazing, Ron. You stretched my pussy so well, it turned me on so much."

He raised his head a bit and looked at her. "Sorry you didn't get to cum."

"I didn't expect to, the first time," she said, resting importance to that fact. "And besides, you made me cum so hard before, twice. I wanted you to enjoy your first time to the fullest. And I loved seeing you losing control that way and coming so hard inside me."

He shook his head, unable to believe that such an amazing woman fancied him. "You're amazing, you know?"

She laughed, stopping only when Ron claimed her mouth with his. She put her hands around his neck as they continued to kiss, savouring each other, and, after a bit, he felt her clenching her muscles once more. He moaned into her mouth, and she smirked.

"Hermione ..."

"Can you go again, Ron?" she asked huskily. "Can you get hard for me once more? I am still so horny, I want to feel you stretching me again. I want to come with you inside my and have you exploding in my pussy," she declared, her pretty eyes fixed on his.

When she stopped talking, Ron was already half-hard. "Fuck, yeah! Hermione, you feel so fucking good, I want to fuck you again, and again, and again, it was the best fucking thing I've ever felt. Can you feel what you do to my cock?" he asked.

"Oh, yes, Ron! It's starting to stretch me again! God, it's amazing!"

"Keep clenching your fantastic pussy around me, love, and I'll fuck you hard again. Fuck, I wanna slam my cock into you until you scream my name!"

"Yes, yes! I want it! Ron, I want to cum hard with your thick cock in my pussy!"

Ron kissed her hard as he began to move once more inside her. Fuck, she felt simply incredible, her velvety hole gripping him in a way he could never achieve with his hand. He could fuck her forever. How people could do other things after having sex was beyond his comprehension.

"Mmmh, Ron ..."

"Fuck, Hermione, fuck," he groaned as he increased his rhythm. Merlin, she was so warm, pretty, so delicious he could get lost in her and wouldn't want to be found ever again. He claimed her mouth once more, thrusting his tongue between her lips to imitate what his dick was doing to her fanny, and she sucked on it with fervour, sending both of them into an spiral of lust and desire.

After a couple of minutes, they stopped kissing, needing more air as he went at it even harder, fucking her with quick, powerful thrusts. However, it was not enough, he wanted to go deeper in her, to mark her body as his. So, getting on his knees between her thighs, he lifted her legs, looped his arms on them and resumed his frantic thrusting, now with an amazing view of his cock going in and out of her stretched cunt, achieving the depth he so desired. Hermione arched her back and cupped her own tits, kneading them and pinching her hard nipples. Ron just watched her for a bit, enthralled by her own passion. At some point, she looked directly into his eyes and, keeping her gaze locked on his, she slid her right hand down her body to her own pussy. "I'm gonna touch my clit, Ron," she told him, her voice husky and laced with desire. "Fuck, you feel so good in me and I want to cum while you fuck me hard with that fat cock of yours."

Ron felt a shiver run down his body at her words and his member throbbed inside her. Fuck, how could she be so sexy, so alluring?

"Yes," he managed to say after a moment. "I want to feel you cumming all around my cock, Hermione. Touch yourself!"

"Touch my tits for me, Ron!"

Ron groaned loudly, and leaned over her, resting on the underside of her thighs, which were now pressed against her body. He then moved his hands to her awesome boobs and began to knead them roughly. Hermione moaned again, even louder, squirming under him as he thrust harder and harder, thankful that he had come twice so now he could hold back a bit more. Not much, though, she was just so fucking tight.

"Aaah, fuck, fuck, Hermione, I'm so fucking deep in your hot cunt!"

"I want to see!" she replied, lifting her head off the bed so she could look down her body and moving the hand with which she was touching herself to the side. Ron thrust hard into her and watched her expression become even hungrier and more lustful as she stared at his cock spreading her cunt wide open. "Unnngh, Gods, Ron, your cock is so big it's splitting me in half! You're ruining my sweet little pussy!" she moaned, a hint of playfulness in her voice.

Ron smirked at her and sped up his movements, also enjoying the sight of his prick being swallowed by her hot, greedy fanny. "Sweet it is!" he shouted, slamming into her powerfully as she resumed touching herself, both of them panting like mad. "Oh, Merlin! Sweetest pussy in the world! Fuuuck, oh, yeah, Hermione, take it! Take — it!"

"How do you know?" she asked between pants. "You haven't fucked other pussies!"

"Don't need to, feels so fucking good it's impossible any other pussy can be better! And it's your pussy, Hermione! Yours! And I don't — oh, fuck, I'm getting close — I don't wanna fuck any other cunt than yours! Ever! Unnngh!" he grunted as he finished talking, shoving himself as deep in her as she could.

"Yes! Yes, Ron! Your cock belongs to me! It's only mine! It belongs in my pussy! Only in my pussy! Oooh, gods, I think I'm coming, Ron! Fuck me! Fuck _your_ pussy with _my_ cock! I'm — aaah, godsgodsgods — just there! Fuck, Rooon, just there! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!"

"Cum for me! Cum all around my fat cock!" he ordered.

Hermione threw her head back, hitting the mattress, her fingers becoming a blur over her clit, and, a moment later, her entire body was seized by the overwhelming power of — by the look of it — a very, very strong orgasm. "Oooh, Ron! ROOON, I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING AROUND YOUR COCK! Gods, don't stop! Don't stooop!" she screamed as she convulsed while Ron kept thrusting, unable to stop as she clenched around him getting even tighter around his penis, which had never felt so good and happy. Her cries of pleasure sent him into overdrive. The idea that she was cumming so hard while he fucked her was so exhilarating and exciting that he couldn't hold back anymore, and, with a roar of "Hermione, cumming! Cumming!" he exploded inside her pussy, burying himself in her snatch to get the maximum pleasure possible from her delicious body.

He fell on top of her as their orgasms subsided, both panting hard. They stared at each other and they grinned liked fools before kissing passionately, Hermione embracing him tightly to prevent him from slipping out of her as he got soft.

"Merlin's fucking pants, Ron, that was — oooh, that was incredible! Even better than when you ate me out! Gods!"

"Fuck, yeah, love ... I can't believe how good it feels to fuck that little, hot, wet pussy of yours!"

Hermione laughed, looking radiant. "It won't be little for much longer if you keep stretching it with that big piece of meat!" she joked, her eyes bright with merriment.

Ron laughed loudly. "Merlin, Hermione, I love your dirty talk! It turns me on so much! And, for your information, I intend to keep stretching your sweet snatch. In fact, I'd love nothing more than to keep doing that for the next hours!"

"Ooooh, yes!" she exclaimed excitedly. "I want more, Ron. Much more!"

"Fuck you're insatiable!"

"Well, so are you, so why shouldn't I?"

He moved off her, so he wouldn't crush her body with his, and looked at her thougthfully. "No reason. I always believed that — dunno, that men like sex more than women ..."

Hermione scoffed. "Typical stereotype," she said, shaking her head. "It depends on the person, Ronald, not the gender. And I happen to be rather horny and like sex very, very, very much," she added, her expression turning coy. As she talked, she slid a playful finger along his chest in a seductive way.

"Merlin, I'm so fucking lucky!" he said and kissed her hard. "So — you want to keep going?" he asked when he pulled away from her sweet, addictive mouth.

"Mmmh, yes," she nodded eagerly. "How long until you can go again?" she questioned, glancing at his flaccid cock.

"Well, I never came more than twice in such a brief time," he said, "but, sexy as you are, I hope very soon, despite having come harder than ever before and feeling a bit drained."

"But you'll have more of that cum for me, won't you, Ron?" she asked in a childish, pouty voice than sent a wave of arousal through him.

"Didn't you have enough?" he teased, a smirk on his face, moving his right hand to spread her legs a bit. He looked between her thighs. "You're already leaking."

"Yeah?" she asked, and then moved her own hand to her groin. She slid a couple of fingers between her folds and then lifted them. They were coated in his spunk. She stared at them for a bit, rubbing them against each other, marvelled, and then did something that caused Ron to swear loudly: she brought them to her mouth and sucked them clean. "Mmmh, not bad," she said, looking at him seductively, licking the two fingers in a very dirty way.

"Maybe you should try it directly from the source," he whispered huskily, gulping.

"Oh, I will," she said, moving her now clean hand to his chest and then down his body. "I really want to feel this wonderful thing in my mouth," she added, cupping him and making him hiss, both at the touch and the promise her words carried. She looked down and circled it, stroking experimentally, as if studying him. "Mmmh, it feels so spongy now," she commented in awe, "though I like it much more when it's hard." She looked into his eyes intensely. "Get hard for me, Ron."

"Fuck, Hermione ... You keep touching my cock and it'll definitely get hard for you very soon."

Suddenly, Hermione pushed him in the chest so he was lying on his back and then, lying partially on his chest, kissed him hard, thrusting her tongue into his mouth as she continued to fondle his prick and bollocks. He twitched, the hardening process accelerating by her sudden attack. Ron growled into her mouth and entangled one hand in her hair while he kneaded her tits with the other.

"'Ermionee ..." he moaned, his body succumbing once more to the tide of desire this amazing girl caused in him. 

"Mmmh, Ron, you're amazing, it's hard again! Oh gods, I want it so much inside me!" she declared and then mounted him, trapping his member between his lower belly and her dripping pussy. Ron groaned, bucking his hips to rub against her. Hermione let out a moan and leaned forwards, bending her neck so she could look at their groins. "Merlin, Ron, this view is amazing! Your cock is so big!" she exclaimed, squealing in delight. She moved tentatively, sliding back and forth on him. Ron rolled his eyes, the sensation of his sensitive dick sliding between her swollen, wet cunt lips sending shivers of pleasure throughout his body.

"Fuck, Hermione ..." he said, not knowing if he was pleading or just moaning.

"I want it inside, Ron! I really want to fuck you!" she yelled, raising her body. Grasping his dick, she put the tip against her entrance and pressed down a bit until her pussy opened wide to receive it. "Ron, look at this! See how your cock opens my pussy! Fuck, it's so sexy!"

"Merlin's bollocks, Hermione ... fuck, yeah, it's amazing. Get it inside you!"

"Oh, yessss!" she moaned, lowering herself slowly upon him. His dick looked so big between her thighs, and seeing — and feeling — it being devoured by her hungry pussy was simply unbelievable.

"Fuck, how can this keep feeling so fucking good! Come on, Hermione, fuck my cock! I want to see your pussy impaled on it!" he shouted in encouragement.

"I want to savour it, Ron," she explained. She had closed her eyes, and her face revealed pure delight. "I love how your hard prick opens my pussy wide to fuck it deep!"

Ron groaned and moved his hands to her hips, caressing them and her sides before moving to her tits, which looked simply delicious. He massaged them wantonly and then pinched her nipples, making her squeal once more. 

Hermione lifted her body again, until only the tip of his cock was inside and then opened her eyes and looked at him. A goofy, lustful grin appeared on her face. "Get ready for the fuck of your life, Mr Weasley," she told him, and then dropped hard onto his crotch, taking his cock to the hilt in her.

The two teenagers arched their backs and moaned loudly at the feeling of being completely joined once more. Ron squeezed her tits, using his thumbs to rub her nipples and she began to move atop him, slowly at first, but with increasing speed as time went on. Ron stared at his vixen transfixed, still having difficulties to believe that he had sex with Hermione twice and now she was riding him, consumed by passion, with her wild, amazing hair flaying all around her head. Each and every moan that escaped her mouth pierced his soul, giving him a pleasure beyond anything he could have imagined. He had no description for the how good it felt having her tight pussy sliding up and down his wet cock while he kneaded her firm, round tits in his hands.

The only reason he knew he wasn't dreaming was precisely because no dream or fantasy he had ever had about her had felt this good.

"Ron ... Oh, gods, gods, gods, Ron ... Ohhh, fuck, oh, fuck ..." she chanted as she moved, her plump ass cheeks slamming against his thighs and emitting the most delicious sounds. Ron moved his hands to her hips and helped her move even faster, thrusting up every time she came down, making it even more intense and pleasurable. Ocassionally, his hands travelled to her bum to grope and cup it. It felt so good in his hands that he wished he had four hands so he could fondle her breasts and her ass at the same time.

As the intensity of their coupling intensified and they approached another fantastic orgasm, Hermione leaned over and kissed him, her hair falling all around their faces like a curtain. Ron moved his hands to her ass and pressed her against him, thrusting harder to compensate for the loss of movement on her part. They groaned animalistically into each other's mouths as they fucked like if they were possessed by some lust demon, both knowing that there was no way they would — or could! — stop before the had cum.

"Ron... Oh, Rooon ..." she moaned, panting hard, when they couldn't kiss anymore for lack of air. "It feels so good ... so fucking good ..."

"Fuck, yeah, Hermione! This is amazing! I love your pussy! I fucking love that fucking tight pussy!" he shouted, unable to control himself.

Hermione kissed him again and then sat up once more. She sped up her movements, adding some rotation as well and making Ron's eyes to roll on their sockets. Completely taken over by her lust and carnal desire, she put her hands on his thighs, just behind her and leaned backwards, causing his dick to apply more pressure to the front wall of her fantastic cunt.

"Ohhhh, Roooon, I love your cock! I love your fat, thick, hard cock! Gods, rub my clit, please! I want to cum, rub my clit hard!"

Without thinking, Ron moved his right hand to her pussy and began to rub her with his thumb, while his left one moved up to cup her jiggling tits. Hermione threw her head backwards and screamed as her body started to shake with the force of the upcoming climax. "Right there, Ron! Squeeze my tits harder! Oh, gods, I'm about to cum! I'm about to — FUUUUUCK, ROOOON! FUCK, I'M CUMMING! I'M FUCKING CUMMING ON YOUR FAT COCK! Ooooh, fuuuuck, I love this! I love this! Don't stop! Fuuuuuuuck!"

Ron felt his own cock twitch with pleasure inside her as her fluttering pussy constricted deliciously around him. He watched her as she fucked him as fast as she could, enthralled by her orgasm and her trembling body, until she couldn't resist it anymore and slapped his hand away from her clit before falling heavily on his chest, completely worn out and unable to move anymore.

"Fuck, Hermione, that was amazing!"

"Can't ... move," she whispered, her voice barely audible. "Too good ... too strong ..."

Ron kissed the top of her head, and them moved his hands over her back as she panted. He could still feel her stretched pussy clamp around him every now and then in her after orgasm, increasing his still raging need. Fuck, he just couldn't hold back, so he moved his hands to her ass and, giving her a good squeeze, cupped him and thrust up, pressing her against him. Hermione let out another moan. When he repeated the action, she lifted her head and looked at him. They locked gazes and Ron thrust again, moving faster inside that earthly paradise that was her cunt.

"Gods, Ron ..."

"Need to cum, Hermione — fuck, I need to cum!"

"Yes," she moaned, her voice soft and seductive. "Fuck my pussy, Ron. Take your pleasure now. Cum in me. Come on, fill me with your hot cum once more."

"Fucking hell, I love your dirty talking! Want my cum, Hermione?" he asked, panting as he became more forceful, bending his knees so he could use his legs to fuck her harder.

"Yes, Ron. Give it to me! Come on, you sexy man, fuck your girlfriend's cunt hard, use it for what it is, to give that monster of yours pleasure!"

Ron roared, squeezing her ass harder and moving faster and more violently, slamming into her with abandon. Hermione cupped his face and peppered it with kisses while giving him encouragement.

"More, Ron, more! Fuck me harder and deeper! Pump my pussy full of your hot seed!"

"Oh, Hermione ... Hermione, fuck, Hermione, I'm about to explode! Oh, fuck, I'm about to explode! I —"

He couldn't keep talking as Hermione kissed him passionately, swallowing his cries of pleasure as his balls tightened and his cock swelled and then erupted for the fourth time that night, spurting what was left of his semen into her, draining his balls completely.

Ron rutted hard, wanting to enjoy that fuck 'till the last second and leave every drop of his cum in her pussy, until, tired and more satisfied than ever before, his legs gave in and he just lay on the bed, panting heavily while Hermione covered his jaw in kisses.

"Good job, Ron," she muttered, moving closer to his ear. "That was simply amazing. Amazing."

"Oh, fuck, yeah ... that was one hell of a fuck, 'Ermione ..."

Hermione raised her head to look at him and then erupted in laugh. Ron smiled at her and then laughed as well, kissing once more before she moved her body off her, resting her head on his chest, her left hand over his stomach. Ron moved his left hand to her head and caressed her hair as they both rested, enjoying the afterglow of their passionate lovemaking in pleasant silence, until, a couple of minutes later, he simply said, "I love you, Hermione."

She didn't move her head, but he felt her arm tighten around him as she replied, in a slightly sleepy voice, "I love you too, Ron."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitively, I don't know how to write chapters of normal length!  
> Well, only one more to go! You’ll get it this weekend, along with another chapter of Discovering Ourselves.  
> Now, despite the lack of responses, I remind you of the challenges, or ideas, for new Ron and Hermione smut stories:  
> -Hermione being dominant in bed  
> -Ron and Hermione being naughty during class.  
> As you know, I’m going to publish a short story with the second one as the main theme. It is still not finished, so as I’m already updating two stories this weekend, maybe I’ll post this one in the middle of next week. It depends. Of course, new Ron and Hermione smut written by other authors always inspire me and make me work faster, so you see, it’s up to you …


	3. The Best Start ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new day brings new promises for the young lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was going to be the last chapter, but, as I revised it, it kept growing, and growing, so I decided to split it in two and add a few more scenes I really liked.  
> So here you get chapter 3, and on Monday you’ll get chapter 4. Tomorrow I’ll publish chapter 3 of Discovering Ourselves.  
> So — enjoy!

He felt something move, and opened his eyes, blinking a few times. For a moment, he didn't understand what had happened or where he was, just that he had never felt so relaxed and comfortable before. Then he saw a head surrounded by bushy brown hair move, and what had happened came onto him suddenly.

"Holy fuck, we had sex!" he exclaimed.

Hermione turned her head to look at him, startled. "Ron!" she scolded him. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," he replied automatically. "It's just — Hermione, _we had sex!_ "

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Ron. We did it three times, but thank you for the information," she joked, amused.

"Yeah, three times! Merlin, it was the most amazing experience of my life!" he commented, getting lost in thoughts of what they had done.

Hermione laughed. "More than Quidditch?" she teased.

"Fuck Quidditch," he blurted out, snapping out of his lustful memories. "Sex trumps anything else."

"I must say I agree," she said, chuckling. "It really was incredible, Ron."

Ron smiled at her and then asked, "What time is it? I must have fallen asleep."

"We both fell asleep," she corrected him. "But don't worry, it's been just an hour. I woke up because my neck was getting a bit cramped," she explained. "Sorry for waking you up."

"No, no, I'm glad you did," he told her, yawning a bit. "Do you want to sleep here — with me?" he asked quickly, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"I'd love to," she answered, clearly happy by his proposal. "There's nothing I want more, Ron. But — why don't we go to my room? My bed is bit bigger and I like it more."

"Sleeping in your room?" he asked, astounded. "Fuck, Hermione … That's a fantasy come true, you know."

"Is it?" she asked, a mischievous smile on her face. "I think you're going to tell me more about those fantasies of yours, Ron."

Ron felt his ears turn pink. "Mmmh, not sure you’d like that, Hermione. Some of them are — well, rather perverted."

Hermione scoffed. "Ron, as you could see for yourself, I'm not exactly shy in bed," she declared, getting up. Ron followed her with his eyes, unable to stop ogling her naked body, which was absolutely amazing. His eyes roamed over her back and stopped on her sexy, curvy ass, which he had touched, but hadn't seen before (without clothes), and felt a new stirring in his loins. Fuck, he really wanted her. Would she be in the mood again?

Unaware of his lustful thoughts, Hermione bent down and Ron just ogled her hungrily, barely suppressing a groan when her ass and pussy were in full display to him, giving him the sexiest image ever. It didn’t last, though, as a moment later she stood up once more, having picked her discarded bra and panties, which she began to put back on, causing Ron to wonder how it was possible that she looked as sexy putting underwear on than taking it off and if that’d be true with _any_ clothes and not just sexy lingerie.

"Now, what should we do with this?" she asked, ignorant of his lustful thoughts. She had picked up her cum-stained panties and now was holding them between her thumb and forefinger. Ron's eyes moved from her body to the dirty piece of fabric and blushed deeply. Now, after having released some sexual tension, he couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself, even though she apparently hadn't minded then, and, judging by her half-smile, still didn't now.

Without answering and avoiding her eyes, he moved across the bed until he was sitting at it’s border, his feet on the floor.

"Hermione ..." he started to say. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. For — well, for starters, for taking them without your knowledge. I mean, how can you be okay with that? I've got to admit that it was hot that you liked what — what I was doing when you came in, but — fuck, it was a bit — dunno, disturbing? Bloody hell, if I saw Harry stealing Ginny's knickers I'd beat him up so hard no one would recognise him ever again," he finished, remorseful, and looking down to not have to see her face. He waited for her response, but Hermione didn't say anything. He was starting to get anxious when he felt her move and then sit down next to him. Shed put a hand on his knee.

"Ron, look at me."

Ron raised her face and turned to face her, finding, to his surprise, that she was watching him with a very tender expression. "Yes, I admit the idea of someone stealing my panties to masturbate —"

"I sniffed them, too," he blurted out, interrupting her, his ears, burning in embarrassment and shame.

Hermione just blinked at him, apparently having caught off guard, but, after a few moments, composed herself and spoke again. "Well, and to sniff them, then. Yeah, it sounds disturbing, and, as I was saying, if _someone else_ had done it, I'd be horrified and the person responsible wouldn't ever forget the wrath of my wand. But I am not — horrified, I mean — because it was _you_ , Ron. I've been having sexual thoughts about you for a couple of years now, and those urges had only got stronger and stronger over time. And these past days, with the summer heat, and we wearing less clothes and being together all the time ... Well, it's been really hard for me to control myself. I won't say I would have stolen your pants if I had seen then, but I think I would have touched them. Definitely. I mean, I walked in here without knocking, knowing it was possible you were wanking, as you were rather hard when we were down in the living room. When I saw that you effectively wer touching yourself, and with my panties no less, I was really, really horny, and I only thought about what you were doing, not the fact that you had stolen them. Now, yes, it was wrong of you, so I'm telling you: don't steal my panties again! If you want them, then you come and ask me for a pair."

Ron stared at her, his mouth hanging open. Had he heard correctly? " _Re-Really?_ You'd give me a pair of your panties for wanking if I asked you!?"

"Yes, I would. Ron, you can't imagine how exciting is the idea that I arouse you so much! For a long time, I feared you'd never see my the way I see you, so, watching you lose control that way was simply amazing, a dream come true. So, I'm not against giving you some — let's say, mementos for when we are apart," she explained with a smirk. She cupped his face with her left and, her expression turning tender once more, and looked at him lovingly. "Ron, I see that you are sorry for what you did, and I forgive you. And well, as the fact that I caught you wanking with my panties led to mind-blowing sex, I'm not offended at all," she finished with a bright smile.

"Thank you," he replied, smiling as well and feeling loads better.

"You're a pervert, but you're adorable," she said, leaning forwards and kissing him. Ron returned the kiss, moving his right hand to her back and the left to her waist, where he started to play with the narrow waistband of her panties. He could feel his cock growing hard again, and the impulse to rip that flimsy piece of fabric from her and fuck her hard on the bed increased.

"Let's go to my room, Ron," she whispered seductively, her lips just millimetres away from his.

He just nodded, gulping. Not bothering to collect the rest of her strewn clothes, they left the room, turning off the lights, and moved to hers. Once they were next to her bed, Ron couldn't resist anymore and kissed her hard, cupping her round bum in his eager hands, enjoying how soft her panties were over her cheeks. Hermione moaned into his mouth and threw her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss and adding her tongue to it. Ron sucked on her hungrily, his cock already at full mast.

"Hermione, I want to —"

"Yes, Ron," she cut in, panting, her eyes brimming with lust. "Fuck me once more. Gods, I want that cock back inside my cunt." As she spoke, she moved one hand to his package, cupping his balls briefly before grabbing his erect shaft. He groaned and kissed her once more before pushing her onto the bed, where she bounced, letting out a giggle.

"Eager, are we?" she teased, glancing down at his dick.

"Fuck, yeah. You're so fucking sexy, and I think you were asking for this when you bent over to pick up your knickers, giving me an awesome view of that sexy ass of yours.

"I bet you liked the view," she commented, licking her lips.

"'Course I did," he admitted, taking his own cock in his hand and stroking it a bit. Hermione looked at his hand and groaned, biting her lower lip seductively. She scooted back a bit and opened her legs slowly. With her eyes fixed in his, she slid her right hand down her belly and under her panties. When she opened her mouth to let out a moan of pleasure, Ron's cock twitched in his hand. "Holy fuck, Hermione!"

She smiled at him as she continued touching herself. Ron looked at her crotch, willing her panties to just vanish so he could see her pleasuring her own pussy, and sped up the movements of his hand.

"Ron, you're so hard. Aren't you tired of your hand? Wouldn't you prefer having that amazing dick in here?" she asked huskily, using her free hand to push the crotch of her knickers to the side while she used the other to open her cunt to him, showing him her pink hole.

"Fuck, yes!"

With a grunt, Ron knelt on the floor and, grabbing her spread legs, pulled her to him a bit. Then, placing them on her thighs, lowered his head to her groin. "Just touch your clit," he growled, his face inches away from her pussy, her scent driving him mad with arousal. Squealing in delight, Hermione did as told, her head raised as she watched him with a hungry look. Ron fixed his eyes on hers and held her gaze as he lowered his face to her cunt, shoving his tongue into her hole and eating her hungrily, savouring her delicious juices. He knew that they probably were still mixed with his, but he didn't give a damn; he’d live happy just eating her cunt and drinking her juice. Hermione moved her fingers faster, her body shaking on the bed as she moaned in extreme pleasure.

"You really like your pussy licked, don't you, naughty girl?" he asked teasingly, lapping at her lips and quickly moving fingers.

"I love it, Ron! Now keep going, I'm getting close!" she panted. Ron lifted her right leg, putting it on his shoulder and looping his arm around her thigh. He continued eating her, making animalistic sounds as his arousal and Hermione's noises, taste and scent overcame his senses.

Suddenly, Hermione moved her own hand away from her clit and put it over his head, pulling on his hair. "Ron, suck on my clit! Suck it quickly!" she demanded desperately. Ron looked up into her eyes, which were watching him with a feral look, and then complied and put his mouth around her swollen nub, sucking it hard. At the same time, he shoved two fingers in her wet hole, fucking her fast and hard.

"Yes, Ron, yes! Ooooh, fuck, that's so good! So fucking good! Don't stop, Ron, don't stop 'til I come on your face!"

Ron had no intention of stopping, and just sucked and fucked her, relishing the way she was bucking her hips, rubbing her wet pussy against his drenched face. "Cum for me, Hermione!" he ordered, making a brief pause before sucking her clit once more.

"Yes, Ron, I'm there! Just a little more! Just — a — little — more!" she exclaimed, pressing his face against her forcefully. Ron grunted, feeling her inner muscles start to spasm, announcing the arrival of her so desired climax. "Oooooooh, Rooooon!" she screamed in pleasure, her pussy gushing juices all over his fingers as she came. "Don't stop, Ron, don't stop! Eat me! Eat meeeeee!" she finished, trashing madly on the bed for half a minute until her orgasm ebbed away and she just lay still, her chest heaving unevenly due to her ragged breathing.

Slowly, and taking a deep breath, Ron got to his feet and smiled smugly at her, extremely pleased with himself. "Liked it, didn't you?"

"Gods, yes ..." she whimpered, still dazed by the force of her climax.

"Good, 'cause I really want to fuck you know. Here, on your bed," he declared huskily, his hand moving back to his aching cock while his hungry eyes roamed over her perfect body, especially her tits, which seemed about to spill out of her bra. Hermione opened her eyes and watched him wank as he ogled her, a smile on her face.

"You like my body, don't you, Ron?"

"Fuck, yeah. I bloody love it!"

"But you had this view before," she continued, biting her lower lip. "And after the way you made me cum, I think you deserve to enjoy a — different sight."

Ron looked at her, blinking rapidly, not understanding what she meant. He opened his mouth to ask, when she shifted on the bed, rendering him mute so the only thing that came of his throat was a hissing noise.

She had turned over and had got on her hands and knees, giving him the most amazing view of her ass in her small, sexy panties. She looked at him over her left shoulder, giving him a seductive smile, and then shook her ass invitingly at him, making him groan and his cock twitch. He approached her almost unconsciously, completely enthralled by the image of her wild, busy hair cascading down her naked back — marred only by the strap of her bra — and the movement of her hips and ass cheeks. He put his hands on her bum and squeezed roughly, his mind already imagining how his cock would feel when he took her in this position.

"You like the view, Ron?" she asked coyly, still looking at him with that feral look that turned his bones to jelly. She pushed her ass back until it touched his groin, and Ron couldn't help but push forwards, trapping his dick between his lower belly and her buttocks. It felt simply heavenly.

"Hermione, your ass is just amazing," he commented, still caressing and kneading the soft, supple flesh. "Merlin’s dick, I want to fuck you so hard!"

"And what are you waiting for, then?" she asked, shaking her bum once more. "Take off my panties, Ron, so you can put that fat cock of yours in my needy pussy!"

"Unnnngh!" he groaned, taking a step back and grabbing the waistband of her sexy white lace knickers. He pulled then down forcefully, eager to see her bare ass. In her position he couldn't lower them past her upper thighs, so, frustrated, he put his hands back on her ass and pushed her, making her fell on her stomach.

"Ron!" she almost protested, but Ron paid her no attention, his entire focus was on her bum. He grasped her panties once more and pulled at them, this time sliding them down her legs until she was free of them. He looked at her face and, with a wicked grin, brought her panties to his face and sniffed them noisily, taking in her spicy scent.

"You smell like heaven," he commented as she moaned, deeply turned on by his actions. He dropped her underwear to the floor and then pushed her legs apart, staring down at her now visible pussy and buttocks. "You're so wet, I can see your dripping pussy glistening from here," he told her. "You want this in your tight fanny, don't you, Hermione?" he asked in a demanding tone, taking his cock back in his hand.

"Yes, Ron, yes! Give it to me!"

"Get back on your hands and knees, then, so I can mount you hard. And take off your bra, let those glorious tits jiggle freely!"

Hermione, apparently excited by his dominant behaviour, did as told and, supporting herself with just one hand used the other to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the bed. Grinning like a fool, Ron squat down, so his face was just at the same height than her pretty pussy. Licking his lips, he put his hands on her inner thighs and gently forced her to open them a bit more. He put his hands back on her ass and began to knead her cheeks roughly in a rotating manner, pulling her cheeks apart every time they moved outwards and revealing her most secret hole, which seemed to wink at him. Ron swore at the sight of her pussy and her asshole, which looked so incredibly tight. How would it feel having his monster cock up her ass?

But that, if it ever happened, would have to wait. He focused on her pussy and moved one finger to slid it along her slit, causing her to squirm. She lowered her head and looked at him between her legs and her hanging breasts. Ron returned her gaze as he kept touching her pussy, and she moaned. Still looking into his eyes, she cupped her right boob, squeezing it gently for his viewing pleasure.

"Pinch the nipple, Hermione," he ordered her. When she did, letting out a whimper of pleasure, Ron shoved one finger into her dripping, hot hole, coating it in her juices.

"Gods, Ron ..." she moaned. "Look at my pussy." When Ron kept staring into her eyes and moving his finger inside her, she repeated her request. "Ron, look at my pussy!"

Ron did, gulping. Fuck, how he could keep teasing her instead of just fucking her raw, he didn't know, but one thing was clear: the moment he put his cock in her, he was going to lose any control.

"I'm staring at it, Hermione. You have such a pretty, sweet pussy. I love it."

"You see how wet it is for you? Why don't you fuck me already, love? Please, use that wonderful cock of yours and fuck me deep."

"In a moment," he said, still fingering her. "But first tell me — whose pussy is this?"

"Yours, Ron, yours!"

He nodded, and then got up, positioning himself. "Keep looking," he told her as he slid his steel rod between her thighs, moving it along her slit but without penetrating her. "Do you see how hard my cock is?"

"Yes, Ron, it looks so red and angry! You must be dying for release! And my pussy looks so tiny next to it! Stretch me out with that dick, Ron. Enjoy your pussy! Pound it hard!"

"I wanked so many times thinking about this," he commented, moving his cock so its tip rubbed her clit with each pass. "But now that I've got a perfect, tight pussy, I don't need to do it anymore, right? I can use this pussy whenever and wherever I want. Is that right?"

"Fuck, yes, Ron! Whenever. Wherever! Now stick it into my needy pussy!"

Ron put the tip against her entrance and pushed a bit, almost groaning at the feeling of her opening up to take him in. "How can it be needy, Hermione, when you just came so fucking good?"

"I'm always needy for you, Ron! Yesterday, after being so close to you on the couch when we watched that film I got so worked up that, when I came to bed I used one of my toys to fuck myself silly until I came four times in a row!" she confessed.

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed Ron, whose grip on her hips tightened. "Watch me as I impale you on my cock, Hermione! It'll feel much better than that toy!"

"Yes, Ron! Fuck me!"

With an inhuman groan, Ron held onto her hips and slammed into her with all his might, lodging his entire cock into her tight pussy. Hermione let out a cry of pleasure, and Ron grunted savagely, starting a fast, hard fucking. He looked down, unable to tear his eyes away from the image of his dick entering her snug hole. Every time he retreated, her cunt lips would try to follow his shaft, as they were so stretched they could barely slid over his skin. At the same time, he began to knead her ass roughly, in the same rotating way as before and which offered him periodic views of her puckered rosebud. He was slamming into her so hard her he feared he would fall face down onto the bed, but she was using her own arms to support herself and push back against him every time he moved forwards, as if wanting his member to go even further.

"Gods, Ron, it's so deep! Feels so deep this way!"

"Fuck, yeah! Your pussy is even tighter from behind, Hermione! Oooh, fuuuuuck!"

"Ron, I'm going to touch myself once more! Aaah, gods, I wanna cum again!"

"Yeah, do it! I want you to cum while I bang you hard from behind! So — ohh, fuck! — don't hold back, you feel so good and your ass is so sexy I'm gonna cum in no time!" he shouted as he thrust frantically into her, waves of overwhelming pleasure coming from his cock and flooding his entire body.

Hermione used her left hand to support herself and slid her right one to her cunt. Ron could feel the moment she started touching her clit as she tightened around him and her moans turned louder, which only spurred him on, making him fuck her even harder. His hands, until then happily kneading her ass, began to move up her sides and back down to her cheeks, occasionally reaching under her to cup her dangling tits. They were moving so hard now that the bed was banging against the wall, though neither of them seemed to mind as they got closer and closer to another orgasm.

"'Ermionee, I'm gonna cum soon! Fuuck, I'm gonna cum soon!"

"Keep going, I'm just there! Just — ooooh, fuck, Ron, it's coming! Fuck, I'm coming again! I'm coming AGAIN!" she shouted as her body was seized by sudden tremors. As he thrust into her from behind, the tightening of her pussy was even more noticeable, causing Ron to swear loudly. Needing to go as deep as he could into her body, he grabbed her cheeks roughly, imprinting his fingers on her flesh, and pulled them apart. Hermione lost control of her body and her left arm gave up, causing her upper body to fell on the bed and making her bum more noticeable. It also had the side effect of giving him a perfect view of her asshole, which seemed to wink at him once more.

That was the last strain.

Retreating until only the tip was in, Ron braced himself and thrust as hard as he could, going even deeper than before into her welcoming cunt while it was still spasming with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Groaning and shouting loudly he repeated the action over and over until the amount of pleasure coming from his dick was simply too much. His balls tightened, ready to shoot whatever was left of their load, and Ron burrowed into her one last time, pulling her towards him as strongly as he could while his cock throbbed and exploded for the fifth time that night, sending him into complete and utter sexual ecstasy.

He remained there, still lodged in her and panting, his shaking legs barely holding him for a bit. Finally, unable to stand up for another second, he retreated and then fell on his back onto the bed, lifting his hand to his foreheadand closing his eyes for a moment.

"Holy — fuck," he said.

Hermione, who still had her face pressed against the mattress, but towards the other side, lifted it and lay down onto her side so she was facing him. "Holy fuck indeed," she agreed, nodding. Ron looked at her and they both smiled tiredly, the both of them worn out.

" Hermione, this was one hell of a night."

Hermione laughed, getting closer to him and kissing him on the cheek. "We should clean up a bit and get in the bed," she commented. "Despite how much I love having my pussy full of your cum, I don't want it to leak onto the sheets. And we should ventilate as well, this room reeks of sex."

"Yeah," said Ron, proud of the fact. And well, he had fucked Hermione doggy style on her childhood room, if that wasn't a reason to feel proud, he didn't know what it was.

They let themselves rest for a bit, and then they got up. Hermione grabbed her wand and used Cleaning Charms on their bodies and the bed, and then cast a Refreshing Spell on the air. Finally, she used her wand to summon her discarded pyjamas.

"Are you going to put your clothes back on?" he asked, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"Of course," she answered. "I mean, we're going to sleep now, aren't we? Because despite how much I love having sex with you, Ron, I'm completely spent."

"No, no — I mean, yes, we're going to sleep. I was — well I was hoping we would sleep naked. It would be fantastic to have your bare body next to mine," he said, feeling a bit like an idiot.

Hermione tilted her head, thinking about it. "And so you could feel me up?" she asked with a knowing smirk.

"Well, yeah, that too," he nodded, his lips turning up into a grin. "But I promise I'll keep you warm."

"I’m sure of it," she said with a nod. "Okay then," she accepted, and, parting the blankets and sheet, she got into the bed, arranging her hair before resting her head on the pillow. Grinning like an idiot, Ron hurried to get beside her. Facing each other, they tangled their legs. She put her arms between their chests, and Ron draped his left one over her body, caressing her back.

"Hermione, this has been the best day of my entire life. And not just because of the sex, you know."

She smiled. "I know. I think the same. It was amazing. All of it."

"But tomorrow your parents will be back. Fuck, I don't know how I'll be able to stand not having you this way."

"What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"Well, when they come back there'll be no sex —"

"Why not?"

Ron stared at her, dumbfounded. "Well, with your father here ..."

"Ron, listen to me, and listen carefully," she said, speaking in a decided tone. "There's no way I'm stopping doing this with you now that I know how it is."

"But, your parents —?"

"Leave that to me. Now that you'd fucked me, Ron Weasley, you're going to keep doing it. Whenever and wherever, don't you remember? That was what you demanded, and it works both ways."

Ron blinked a few times, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, not knowing what to say. Finally, lost for words, he just said, "You’re really incredible, Hermione. The best girlfriend in the whole world. Ever!"

She laughed. "Well, you just say that because you emptied your balls in my pussy."

This time, it was Ron who laughed. "Well, not just for that, though it decidedly is an important reason!"

They chuckled, feeling happy and utterly content.

"Good night, Ron," she said, leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Good night, love," he replied when she pulled away. "I love you."

"I love you too, Ron."

* * *

The first thing Ron realised when he woke up next morning, apart from the fact that he had had the best night of sleep of his fucking life, was that he was embracing his girlfriend, and that her wild, amazing hair which she hated but he loved so much was tickling his cheeks and nose.

He had to repeat those words in his head. Hermione. His girlfriend. Hermione was _his_ girlfriend! And they had had sex, and he had cum inside her delicious, hot pussy four times. Four!

Barely containing his desire to laugh and yell in happiness, Ron realised that, during the night Hermione had turned over, facing the other side, and he had spooned her from behind. And now his cock, already hard, was happily nudged between her perfect, tight ass cheeks. Ron let out a soft, throaty groan at the feeling, and moved his hips, sliding his dick along her crack. Closing his eyes in pleasure he used the hand he had over her to press her against him. "Fuck," she moaned softly, marvelling at the feeling of her round ass against his hips.

"Someone is happy to be with me," he heard her say, startling him. Ron shifted a bit backwards, but Hermione pushed her ass back towards him, making him groan.

"I thought you were still asleep," he told her, biting his lower lip to avoid letting out a moan, as she continued to rub her bum against his throbbing cock.

"I woke up five minutes ago, but I was so comfortable," she explained and then turned her head to look at him. "Hi," she muttered, giving him a bright smile.

"Hi, love," he replied, smiling back. "Did you sleep well?"

"Wonderfully."

"I worn you out, did I?" he teased her.

"Maybe," she said, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

"But now I feel refreshed," he declared, thrusting softly against her buttocks, and she closed her eyes, her mouth opening in a silent moan. He moved his hips from her, so his cock was no longer touching her bum, and then slid his hand to her soft, supple thigh. He caressed her for a bit, eliciting soft, little whimpers from her, and then, delving between her thighs, lifter her leg a bit, creating a gap. Very turned on, Ron moved his face next to her ear and added, in a low, husky voice, "And I'm horny, Hermione. Very horny." As he talked, he pushed forwards and slid his cock between her legs, sliding the tip along her already damp slit.

"Ron ..." she moaned.

"You like this, Hermione?" he whispered, releasing her leg so his cock was trapped between her mound and her thighs. He could feel her scorching heat and longed to be inside her. "You like my cock rubbing against your perfect, juicy pussy?" he inquired.

"Mmmmh, yes, Ron," she moaned, rubbing back against her. Smiling smugly, he moved his hand up to cup her tits, which he squeezed eagerly.

"Merlin, Hermione, these tits are perfect," he commented, pinching her left nipple before cupping the entire tit in his hand, relishing in the way her supple flesh moved under his fingers.

They continued this way for a while, their movements becoming more frantic. Ron's cock was completely soaked from the juices coming from her sopping pussy, and his breathing was becoming ragged. She was surrounding him delightfully, though he craved the slippery tightness of her cunt.

"I need to fuck you," he blurted out, releasing her breast and moving his hand back to her leg. At once, Hermione lifted it, and Ron put it over his, then bent his knee to lift it higher, giving him better access. Hermione, meanwhile, slid her hand between her legs and took his dick in it, putting it against her entrance.

"Now, Ron," she half-begged, half-demanded. "Push hard and put it in. I want it deep in my pussy."

Groaning, Ron pushed in, savouring the way her hot, wet fanny opened to take his thick cock inside. Hermione moaned and pushed back against him, until his entire cock was lodged inside her and her ass was cushioning his hips.

"Fuck, Hermione, you feel so good. Shit, I wish I could see your perfect pussy speared by my cock!"

"Oh, Ron, yes!” she exclaimed, and then added, “Wait a moment and don't move!" She reached for her wand, threw the covers and sheet off them, and then used the wand to Conjure a rectangular mirror, which floated in the air in front of her. It tilted a bit, so they could see her entire body from her thighs up but giving them a closer view of their crotches. "Ron, look at the way your fat cock stretches my tight little pussy! Gods, it's so fucking sexy!"

"Fuck, Hermione!" he exclaimed, unable even to blink, completely mesmerised by the amazing view. Her pussy was simply perfect, with the trimmed hair and her engorged lips, now stretched thin around hid hard cock. Her clit protruded on the top of her slit, begging to be touched. "Merlin's bollocks, you've got the most wicked ideas!" Without moving his eyes, he retreated a bit and then thrust again. The two horny teenagers moaned at the same time, both at the feeling and at the erotic sight.

"Gods, Ron, look how it enters me. Do it again, pull out and then shove it in forcefully! I want it hard!"

Grunting, Ron started fucking her, his pace increasing each time until he was slamming noisily against her ass, which was an added bonus for him. His slid his right arm under her neck and used it to grasp her right tit, pulling her towards him. He bit the back of her neck playfully as she let out moan after moan of pleasure. His left hand roamed over her hip and her stomach, caressing them, until he took hold of the other breast. He squeezed both tits hard as he thrust roughly into her, hitting her ass forcefully and making her cheeks redden with each impact.

"Unnnngh, Hermione, I love your ass. It feels so good to slam into it while I fuck your sweet pussy! Ooooh, fuck! Fuck, you're so tight!" he exclaimed between pants. "Look, Hermione! Watch my thick, big cock fucking you hard!"

"I see it! I see it, Ron! It's amazing!"

"Fuck, I'm getting closer — Need you to cum with me," he groaned, and moved his left hand down her body to her crotch. He cupped her pussy, relishing in the feel of her damp, curly hair, and then placed two fingers on her clit. "Like this?" he asked when he started to rub her.

"In circles, Ron — ooooh, yes, yes, just like that! Add a little more pressure — fuck, Ron, that's perfect! Rub me! Fuck me! Ooooh, fuuck ..." she moaned, while she started to touch her left breast to complement what he was doing to the other.

"Holy shit, Hermione, yeah, touch your tits! Fuck, you feel so good ... so bloody good ... Your pussy is amazing. Aaah, Merlin, I wanna fuck you forever!"

"Yes, Ron, yes, don't stop, I'm getting close! Your cock is simply magical! Oh, fuck me with it ... fuck me hard ..." she moaned, bucking her hips even harder. The noise made by their slamming bodies filled the room, exciting them both even further. Ron's eyes met Hermione's on the mirror, the blue and the brown darkened with desire and reflecting the same overwhelming lust that was possessing them. Ron's fingers moved faster on her clit, wanting to push her over the edge so he could fill him with another load of spunk.

"Hermione, I'm so close! Fuck, I wanna cum! I wanna cum so bad!" he shouted, knowing he was reaching his limit.

"So am I!" she replied. Surprising him, she moved her hand from her breast to her pussy. "Let me!" she ordered, and he pulled his hand back. At once, she took over the rubbing of her clit, her face a mask of pleasure and absolute need.

"Hermy-oh-knee!" he exclaimed, making an extreme effort to delay his orgasm. "Fuck, I can't hold it anymore!"

"Don't cum inside, pull out!" she demanded, shocking him.

"What!? But I want —!"

"Pull out and shoot all over my pussy and fingers!" she explained quickly, cutting him in. "I want to see you spurting and rub my clit with your semen as I cum!"

"Holy fucking fuck!" he shouted, completely gobsmacked. Just the idea was too much, and, unable to fight his climax anymore, he pulled out just as his bollocks tightened, took his cock in his hand and wanked furiously, pressing his tip against her slit. "It's coming, Hermione, look!"

Hermione fixed her eyes on the mirror, her mouth wide open in a silent moan, and then Ron exploded, his cock firing streams of thick, hot cum all over her pussy and fingers.

"Uuuungh, Hermione, fuuuuck! I'm painting your pussy white! Oooh, fuckfuckfuuuuuuuck!"

"Gods, Ron, there's so much, so much! This is so hot, so hot!" she screamed, her eyes wide open. With her fingers coated in his cum, she moved then faster, making herself come powerfully. "I'm cumming, Ron! Oh, gods, gods, gods, I'm cumming so hard! Fuck, fuck, fuuuck! Oh, fuck ... fuck, Ron ... that — oh, gods ...!" she finished, panting heavily and unevenly.

Temporarily sated, they just lay on the bed, regaining their breathing. Ron couldn't help but stare at the mess on her pussy. Fuck, and he had thought that cumming on her panties was hot! Well, cumming all over her pussy was in another level. A very, very higher level!

"Gods, we made such a mess!" Hermione commented after a minute, giggling. "I can't believe I asked you to come all over my cunt, Ron."

"Neither can I, yet the proof that you did is right there," he replied, smirking. "Merlin's pants, it was amazing ..."

"It was, but now I need a shower," she said. With an effort, she got off the bed and then looked at the sheets, starting at the stain their combined fluids had left.

"Thank Merlin we have Magic," said Ron.

"Definitely," she agreed, and used her want to clean the sheets. As she did, Ron couldn't helpt but glance at her pussy, and felt a new wave of lust at the sight of her still covered in his cum, as if he had marked her.

_Fuck, I marked Hermione with my cum!_

"Want to take a shower with me?" she asked with a smile.

"Do I like chocolate?" he replied, practically jumping with joy. _A shower with Hermione!_

"Let's go, then," she said, moving towards the door. He glanced at her ass and grinned wickedly. He jogged after her and pinched her right cheek playfully. Hermione squealed and, shouting "Ron!" she ran away, giggling. Ron laughed and ran after her. He caught her at the door of the bathroom and, turning her around, kissed him passionately. She moaned into his mouth and responded eagerly, their hands moving over the other's body. They pulled apart after a bit, both smiling, and she walked towards the shower to turn on the water. Ron just watched her, feeling like in a dream. It was so irreal and so amazing, running through her house completely naked, after having had sex and just about to have a shower together.

Once the water was ready, they went into the stall. They stared into each other's eyes as they washed their heads, smiling all the time and exchanging quick pecks on the lips every now and then. Ron watched in wonder as she rinsed her curls. When she finished, he covered his hands in soap and then put them on her tits, kneading them with rotating movements.

"And what are you doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Helping my girl to wash, of course. I'm a Gryffindor, after all — you know, we're supposed to be chivalrous," he answered with a smirk.

"I see. And you had to start on my breasts?"

"Well, they were rather dirty. And I think that your ass is dirty, too," he said, getting closer to her and moving his hands to her buttocks, massaging them with gusto before sliding one finger along her crack and making sure he touched her asshole. She moaned at the sensation.

"Roon ..."

"This is rather dirty, I think," he whispered, rimming her hole while his other hand continued to move over her ass. "But not as dirty as your pussy, that's why I'm leaving it for last."

"So you're going to wash my dirty pussy, then?" she asked, her voice reflecting the pleasure she was feeling. His cock hardened once more, the tip touching her belly. She smiled and looked down between their bodies.

"Well, I think this thing is very dirty, isn't it?" she commented, pouring some gel onto her hands and moving them to his cock and balls, which she started to stroke and knead with determination.

"Fuck, Hermione ...!"

"You like this, Ron? Having me handling your big dick?"

"Merlin, yeah!"

"Ron, that buttock is already clean, I think. Why don't you keep washing my asshole and use the other hand to wash my cunt?"

"Oh, yes!" he exclaimed, doing exactly that. The moment he cupped her mound, pressing his palm against her folds she moaned, changing the previously slow stroking into a full wank. He pressed his index finger against her asshole, penetrating it a bit, and she whimpered in pleasure, making his cock twitch in her dexterous hands. "Fuck, you like me rubbing your little pucker, Hermione?"

"So it seems, Ron ... Fuck, I'm getting horny again!"

"So am I," he admitted, curving two fingers so he could put them in her tight hole, and then starting a slow finger-fucking, using his thumb to rub her clit. Hermione opened her legs wider to give him more space and began to wank him using both her hands. "Shit, if you continue, I think I could come like this!"

"So could I, Ron. Don't stop!"

"But I already came outside once," he said. "Now I need to cum inside that juicy pussy of yours."

"Oh, Ron!"

Stopping what he was doing, he cupped her bum and lifted her. At once, Hermione moved her own hands to his shoulders and wrapped her shapely legs around him. Ron pressed her against the wall, stared into her eyes, conveying how much he liked her, and then thrust into her cunt, burying himself inside her hot, tight snatch.

"Merlin, it doesn't matter how many times I do this, it always amazes me how fucking good it feels. Your pussy is the fucking paradise, Hermione!"

"And your cock is a blessing, Ron! Now stop talking and fuck me hard!"

"As you wish!" he exclaimed, pushing violently into her, making her slide up the wall as he impaled her pussy on his steel hard dick, sending shivers of pleasure throughout their bodies.

"Gods, Ron, like that! Do it hard like that!" she begged, her head leaning into the wall and closing her eyes to better enjoy it. Ron couldn't but watch her, enthralled by how pretty he was, but how she opened her mouth to let out the most exciting moans, by the was her firm, round tits bounced sexily with each thrust ...

All of that got him even more turned on, and he fucked her hard and fast, gripping her ass greedily, both to support her and to enjoy her firmness and softness. Remembering how she had liked it, he moved his right index finger into her crack and pressed the tip against her puckered asshole, penetrating it to the first knuckle. She opened her eyes to look at him, a silent moan coming from her gaping mouth.

"You like this, Hermione, being penetrated in both holes?" he dared to ask.

"Fuck, yes! Move that finger, Ron, you're turning me on so much! Oooh, shit, this is so good! Fuck me hard! Fuck me hard!"

Ron complied happily, going as fast as he could, burying himself completely in her pussy with every thrust. After a couple of minutes, Hermione moans became louder, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly, and Ron knew she was approaching her orgasm, something that made him smile like a fool. Hermione opened her eyes to look into his, and they held gazes as they continued to slam into the other, their passion growing towards the grand finale.

"Ron, suck on my nipples, please! Suck them hard!"

He lowered his gaze to her bouncing tits and licked his lips. He leaned forwards and latched his mouth around her left one, sucking hard and even biting on it softly. Hermione cried in pleasure, and he felt her pussy starting to flutter around his dick.

"Ron, I'm about to cum! Gods, I'm cumming! Ooooh, oooooh, fuuuck!"

"Holy shit, Hermione, you're so fucking sexy! I'm coming too! Unnnnngh, fuck, yes! Aah, shiiiit, so fucking good! Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he yelled as he exploded, relishing in the fact that he was cumming inside her cunt once more.

"oh, gods, Ron ..." she muttered, kissing his forehead and resting her head on his left shoulder, her legs still wrapped around him.

"Yeah ... Shit, I gotta put you down — too tired, love."

Hermione lowered her feet to the floor, still embracing him to make sure his jelly legs didn't give up. She pressed her forehead against his chest, sighing in contentment. "We should finish washing."

"Yes, we should," he nodded, caressing her wet hair.

To avoid getting distracted once more, this time they kept their hands to their own bodies as they showered. As they dried themselves with fluffy towels, Ron couldn't help but think how — _familiar_ this felt, being so homely with Hermione. Though, on the other side, they had been friends for years, spending together almost every day and sharing everything. And they simply _fit_. Despite their obvious differences both in the things they liked and character, they fit perfectly, or so it felt.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, taking him out of his daze. He blinked a couple of times and saw her staring at him curiously.

"About us," he told her. "About how happy I am, and how much I love you."

Hermione beamed at him. "Sometimes you're really sweet, you know?" she commented, and then kissed him tenderly. "Let's get dressed," she said after she pulled away. "You must be hungry."

"Well, I had a really good midnight snack," he joked, a smug smile on his face.

Hermione laughed. "Yes, you did."

They walked back to their rooms, and Ron was going to enter his when she stopped him, grabbing his hand. 

"Come with me for a moment," she said.

Curious, Ron followed her into her room. Hermione discarded the towel she had wrapped around her body, giving him a fantastic view, and walked towards her bedside table. "Choose," she told him, opening the first drawer and nodding toward its contents.

Ron's jaw dropped in shock. Was she serious?

"You — you want me to choose your underwear?" he asked.

She smiled at him. "Yes. You seemed to like my lingerie, so ..." she shrugged. "Consider it a little treat."

Ron approached her and stared down, his eyes moving over her panties, considering each one. Finally, his hand moved to a rather flimsy looking pair and took them out, unfolding them almost reverently. It was a thong of almost transparent lace which would barely hide anything. He offered it to her and she smirked.

"Good choice," she nodded, taking it in her hand. She closed the drawer and opened the second one. She searched for something and then took out a matching bra. Ron stared at her, unable to move or say anything as she put the panties up her legs, slowly and seductively, giving him a perfect view of her pussy before adjusting the fabric over it, giving it little tugs here and there until they were perfectly placed. Fuck, they barely hid the triangle of her pussy, and, as he had suspected, they were almost see-through.

"You seem to like the front," she said coyly. "Fancy a look at the back?"

"Fuck, yeah!"

Giggling, Hermione turned round slowly, and then stuck her ass out a bit, giving him a perfect view of it. He could see the narrow waistband of her panties and how the strap went down along her crack. Fuck, he had come twice in the last hour and his cock was throbbing once more, ready to sheath itself in her tight, inviting cunt.

"Well?" she asked, waiting for a comment.

Ron shook his head. "Fuck, Hermione, you don't know how fucking sexy you are ..."

Hermione laughed and put the bra on, adjusting it to her breasts. Ron couldn't help but see how flattering it was to her already amazing chest, making her tits look a bit bigger and to stand even prouder and firmer.

"Merlin, woman, how do you expect me to function knowing you're wearing _that_?"

"Well, Mr Weasley, I let you choose, didn't I? You could have picked up a sensitive cotton pair, but you went for this, so I'd say it's your own fault if you get ... uncomfortable."

He stared at her for a moment and then chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He let his eyes roam over her body once more. "I don't mind this kind of suffering, though."

Hermione laughed. "I bet you don't. Now go and get dressed."

Ron blew him a kiss and, after threw her another appreciative glance, walked towards the room. He had just taken two steps when he felt her hand slap his naked ass playfully. Shocked, whipped around on the spot. "Hermione!"

"Well, I like your bum as well, Ron."

"What? But — it's pale. And full freckles ..."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "What does that mean? I happen to like your freckly, pale ass, Ron Weasley." She steppe closer and put her hand back on his bum, giving him a squeeze. "Mmmh, it's perfect!"

"You're crazy, you know that?" he said, shaking his head in awe.

"Yes, I am crazy about you. Now go and put on some sexy boxers and your dark blue jeans. I never tire of looking at your bum in them."

"As you wish, milady," he said, bowing his head in reverence. Hermione lifted her hand to smack him and he ran away, laughing.

Once in his room, he realised that, when Hermione had summoned her clothes the night before, she had left here the pink panties. Ron picked them up, put them on the bed and then cast a Cleaning Charm to get rid of the dried cum. Then he got dressed, putting on his best, tighter pair of boxers, his dark blue jeans and a thin, fitting t-shirt. He was not muscly at all, but he wasn't as lanky as he had been and had got some bulk. This t-shirt looked good on him, or so he thought.

He was combing his hair when Hermione walked into the room, already ready in a light blue summer dress. The bodice looked snug on her body, emphasizing her breasts and even showing a little bit of cleavage. The skirt fanned out, reaching just a couple of inches above her knees. Ron stared at her like an idiot.

"You look so beautiful," he muttered.

She smiled at him. "It's just a dress," she said, twirling a bit and causing the skirt to fan out. "But I wanted to look good for you."

"You do," he said. And knowing what she was wearing under the dress only made it better.

"You look dashing, too," she commented.

He felt his ears turn a bit pink, not accustomed to being complimented. He was about to tell her if they should go and have breakfast, when he saw the pink lace knickers on his bed.

"Er — we should return those to the laundry basket," he said sheepishly. "I cast a Cleaning Charm of them, but — well ..." the trailed off.

Hermione looked at them, a thoughful look on her face, and then broke into a grin.

"Nah, you can keep them."

"Sorry — what?"

Hermione moved towards the bed, picked the panties up and then approached Ron. She put her free hand behind his neck, playing with his hairs there, and then kissed him softly on the mouth while she put her panties on his right hand. Ron broke the kiss and looked down at them, astounded.

"You can keep them," she repeated. "To remind you of me."

"As if I could forget," he blurted out. She smiled and kissed him again. "Consider them a present," she added. "Now, shall we go and have breakfast? Someone gave me a good workout last night and this morning."

"Yeah," he nodded, grinning.

He put the panties in his bag and, after giving her another kiss they went down to the kitchen, where they started to prepare breakfast as they chatted and joked. Ron was putting cutlery on the table while Hermione finished frying bacon when the phone rang, startling Ron. Hermione laughed.

"I'll get it. Can you tend to the bacon?"

"Yeah," he nodded, a bit embarrassed. He walked to the stove while Hermione left the kitchen. He heard her pick up the phone and talk, though, with the sizzling noise of te bacon, he couldn't understand what she was saying.

A couple of minutes later, he put the bacon on a plate and took it to the table. Then he went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice. He had just sat down when Hermione walked in, a bright smile on her face. Ron looked at her questioningly.

"It was my mum," she explained. "The Arstons invited everyone to stay for lunch, so they won't come back until dinnertime. They said they would get some take out on their way home."

Ron's face broke into a wide smile. "That means we're alone for the day?"

"Yes," nodded Hermione, a mischievous gleam in her pretty eyes. "Any ideas of what we can do, Mr Weasley?"

"Definitely, Ms Granger. Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, the active challenge is ‘Ron and Hermione being naughty in class,’ for which, as I already mentioned, I’ll post a story next week.  
> And I finish with my usual encouragement for authors to write, to draw inspiration from others, and to give inspiration or ideas!


	4. ... to the Perfect Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione enjoy their day alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the last chapter! Sorry for the long delay, I know I had promised to publish this chapter on Monday, but, while finishing it, I made a mistake, deleted more than half of the story and then saved it. I got so angry when I realised what I had done! So since then I’ve been trying to recreate what I already had, and it took a long time. I would start writing and then would get mad at myself and lose the desire to continue.  
> But well, here it is, and I hope you like the ending, and the entire fic as a whole.

After having breakfast and cleaning the kitchen, Hermione proposed they took a walk around the neighbourhood before it became too hot. Ron agreed, and they left the house, walking hand in hand as they talked animatedly, their new status as a couple allowing them to share everything they had kept hidden from the other during their years of friendship. Eventually, they found themselves walking along the road that bordered Priory Country Park, though this time in the opposite direction.

"I can barely believe that it was just yesterday when we you told me that Muggles had sex in this park," Ron commented, looking at it. Like the day before, it was full of families with their kids and people riding bicycles, or simply walking, alone or with their dogs.

"Yes, it seems like another life, doesn't it?"

"It does. Want to go in there a lie on the grass for a bit?" he asked casually.

"Yes, why not?"

He led them through the meadows and into the trees, until he found a rather quiet place where they could stay under the shade and far from other people. And as they were alone and hidden, Hermione used her wand to Conjure a blanket and they lay down on it, hand in hand.

"Nice," he commented, enjoying how relaxing that was, hearing just the distant noise of people and the chirping of the birds in the trees above them.

"Yes," she nodded, squeezing his hand.

They lay there for a while, not even talking, just staring at the tree crowns and the sky, until Ron turned his head to stare at her instead. She had closed her eyes, and he took in her profile, studying her rosy cheeks, her little, freckled nose and her full, perfect and slightly parted lips like he had done hundreds of times when she wasn't looking. His eyes moved down the soft skin of her beautiful neck and then onto her body, stopping at her breasts, mesmerised by the way they moved up and down evenly with her relaxed breathing.

"Like the view?" she asked, startling him. He looked up and saw her looking at him with a knowing smile on her face.

"Well, nice as this place is, you're much more beautiful."

Hermione chuckled. "That’s a bit cheesy, don't you think?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe. But it is also true," he said, his expression serious.

They stared into each other's eyes, and then, both leaning towards the other at the same time, they kissed. It started soft, but it soon turned into full snogging. They parted after a couple of minutes, both breathing heavily, and lay down again. Hermione shifted on the blanket so her head was out of the shade, directly under the Sun, and then put her legs over Ron's.

"Comfortable?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione smiled with her eyes closed and nodded. "Very."

Ron chuckled and put his hands on her right leg, caressing it and marvelling at how smooth it felt. The skirt of her dress had ridden up a bit, so the half bottom of her toned thighs was on display. Suppressing a groan, Ron caressed it, his fingers inching under her skirt.

"Mmmmh, Ron, that feels nice," she moaned. Smiling, he continued to touch her, using the tip of his fingers to caress her inner thighs. Sighing, she parted her legs a bit, and her skirt went up another inch. Feeling bold, Ron moved his hands higher every time, revealing more of her legs, and then grabbed the hem of her skirt lifted it and looked up her dress, his eyes zeroing in the juncture of her legs. He could see her patch of hair and the lips of her pussy through her see-through thong. His mouth watered.

"Ron, you're looking up my skirt!" she said. She had opened her eyes and was now watching him.

"Yeah, I am. It's just that the view is amazing here," he declared, licking his lips. "Your pretty pussy looks so delectable under those tiny panties."

"You're such a pervert."

"And you wouldn't want me any other way," he stated. "Besides, you benefit from it, don't you?" he asked, sliding his left hand up her leg until his index finger was resting on her mound. He began to softly run it along her slit.

"Ron, we're outside," she reminded him, her tone slightly admonishing.

"Well, you wanted me to experience all things Muggle, didn't you?" he teased, applying a bit more pressure. She opened her legs a bit more, almost unconsciously, and he smirked. "Besides, there's no one near here."

"So you're going to feel me up?"

"For starters, yes," he admitted, and then shifted, getting his legs from under hers. Lying in parallel to her and propping himself on his left arm he put his right hand back on her thigh and continued to stroke it, bunching up her skirt until it barely covered her crotch. Hermione looked up at him, unable to conceal how turned on she was. Lowering his face towards her, he kissed her softly, but she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, turning it into a full snog. Ron groaned into her mouth and, very slowly, moved his hand up until he was cupping her cunt, which he began to rub over her thong.

"Oh, Ron ...!" she moaned in a high-pitched voice.

"You're already damp, Hermione," he whispered huskily. "Tell me you want me to make you cum once more."

Hermione stared into his eyes. She just made a hissing noise, but opened her legs further. Ron smiled smugly and began to rub her with more intensity, relishing in the way the lace under his hand was getting progressively wetter.

"More, Ron," she begged, arching her back, exposing her throat. Ron didn't waste the opportunity and began to kiss it as he continued stroking her slit.

"Fuck, you're gonna need to change these panties, Hermione, they're dripping."

"Your fault," she moaned. "Now do something about it!"

Ron kissed her again and slid his hand under her knickers, now touching her bare pussy, which made him groan. His cock was already half-hard, which in these jeans wasn't a good thing. Hermione was right, it was exciting doing this outside!

Hermione was now squirming as he rubbed her clit, her own hands moving over her belly and chest.

"Fuck, you're so sexy," he groaned, moving his fingers faster.

"Gods, Ron, that's so good ...! Don't stop, but look — look out, I don't want anyone to — _oh, gods!_ — to see us ..."

"Don't worry, love. You just enjoy this and cum."

"Oh, yes, I'm going to cum, definitely ... I — fuck, kiss me, Ron, and add a little more pressure," she indicated.

"Like this?" he asked.

"Fuck, yes!" she exclaimed, bucking her hips against his hand. "Just like that!"

Ron grinned and kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, where she received it with fervour, sucking on it hungrily. He kept snogging her as he maintained the rhythm he knew would bring her over the edge.

"Ron ... Oh, Roon!" she moaned, breaking the kiss. She began to breathe fast and hard as her body arched involuntarily, seized by the ultimate pleasure.

"Cum for me, love."

"Ooohh, Ron, I'm — mmmmmmffffh," she moaned, her orgasmic cries muffled by Ron’s mouth, which had covered hers to prevent her from becoming too loud.

When she finally relaxed, Ron took his hand from under her soaked panties and watched it, glistening with her juices. Hermione opened her eyes and smiled dazedly at him. When he was sure she was watching, he put his fingers in his mouth to suck her juices off them.

"Mmmmh, you taste like heaven, Hermione."

"Merlin, Ron, I'll never look at this park the same way!" she declared breathlessly.

"I hope so," he replied, laughing.

She let herself rest for half a minute, and then sat up, arranging her dress before turning to look at his tented crotch.

"That must be _really_ uncomfortable," she teased him.

"It really is," he admitted. "I can barely move."

"Then we should alleviate the pressure, shouldn’t we?" she stated, reaching for the button of his jeans. He quickly put a hand over hers to stop her, looking all around.

"Hermione, you were practically covered, my case is a bit different."

"So you don't want to come?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron closed his eyes to restrain himself. "Fuck, of course I want to. But —"

"Trust me, Ron," she cut him in. She grabbed her wand and, looking around, cast a Muggle Repelling Charm all around them. "Problem solved."

"Shit, you're amazing," he said, moving his hand away ang giving her freedom. At once, Hermione unbuttoned his trousers and lowered the zip, revelling the large bulge underneath. Ron hissed in relief.

"Mmmmh, you look really sexy in those boxers, Ron," she commented, and caressed his cock over them, making him groan. "Now let's see what we have here …" She lowered the boxers, revealing his aching dick, and licked her lips in appreciation. "What a magnificent piece of meat you've got here, Mr Weasley," she said, grinning at him.

"Hermione, please ..."

"What do you want?"

"Make me cum, please. Give me a handjob."

Her grin brightened, and she knelt between his legs. Manoeuvring, she lowered his jeans to his upper thighs and then his boxers, getting good access to his entire package. His cock stood proudly, hovering over his belly, twitching slightly every couple of seconds.

"Oh, Ron, I love your cock," she blurted out, putting her right hand around it and starting to move it up and down.

"Oh, shit, Hermione ... Fuck, yeah, wank my cock. And don’t forget about my balls."

Hermione did as told and started to knead his sack gently, making him hiss in pleasure. He bucked into her hand, wanting more from her, and stared into her face. The way she was staring down at him, so focused on his dick, made him throb with need.

"Ron, I can feel it pulsing in my hands!" she exclaimed in awe. "Gods, it's so hard and soft at the same time! I love it! I love doing this!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Fuck, if you love it, imagine what I feel!"

"Ron, cum for me. You must be dying to, it's so hard! I want to see you spurting all over my hand, I want to give you so much pleasure!"

"Shit, you already are! Fuck, don't stop, Hermione! Wank that big prick! Fuck, it's coming! It's coming!"

Moaning, Hermione released his contracting sack and put both hands on his shaft, wanking him furiously. Ron arched and thrust madly into her fists. Forcing his eyes to stay open, he watched her as she observed his cock avidly.

"Hermione, I'm — Aah, fuck, yes! Aaah, cumming!"

"Oooh, Ron yes!" she yelled in delight as streams of thick, hot spunk burst out of his tip, falling all over his belly, crotch and her hands. She kept stroking him fast, clearly decided to extract the least bit of pleasure from his cock.

"Holy fuck ..." he panted when he finished, a relaxing warmth spreading throughout his body. He looked at her, feeling a bit dizzy, and watched her clenching her hands around him and sliding them up, making even the last drop of cum to get out. Reluctantly, she released him and stared at her hands, coated in his sperm, an expression of awe on her face.

"I loved it, Ron, you came so much!" she confessed. Then, to his astonishment, brought a finger to her mouth and sucked it clean, tasting him for the second time. "Mmmh. Yummy," she said in approval.

"Fucking hell, love, you're so hot ..."

Hermione smiled mischievously and then pulled his boxers up. He lifted his bum to help her, and she pushed them all the way up, tucking his flaccid organ in. "See you later," she whispered to it, palming it over his underwear. Despite having just come, Ron felt turned on once more.

 _This woman is gonna be the death of me,_ he thought. _But, fuck, what a way to go ..._

He pulled his jeans up and buttoned them while Hermione propped herself up on her elbow next to him. When he looked up at her, she lowered her head and kissed him softly. Ron, however, grabbed her by her arms and, pulling her so she was partially lying on top of him, deepened the kiss. It didn't take long for their tongues to get involved, and the kiss turned into a full snog.

"Ron, let's go home," she whispered seductively when they pulled apart in need of air. "I want you back in my pussy."

"Holy fuck, Hermione ..."

"You don't want to?"

"I don't —? Come on!" he exclaimed, getting to his feet. Hermione vanished the blanket while Ron undid the Muggle Repelling Charm, and, holding hands, they practically ran across the park and towards her house, every now and then sharing lustful glances.

The moment they crossed the main entrance and she closed the door, Hermione pounced on Ron, throwing her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and kissing him forcefully. Ron whimpered at the attack and his hands flew to her ass, which he began to squeeze greedily and roughly.

Her room was too far away, so his first thought was to take her on the couch, but then, the image of the kitchen table popped into his mind. Wouldn't that be hot?

So, still snogging, he moved towards the kitchen. He bumped her into the doorway, but she didn't seem to mind, too busy sucking on his tongue. Seeing from the corner of his eye that they were next to the table, he lowered her on top of it, finally breaking the kiss.

"The kitchen table?" she asked, realising where they were.

"Yeah. I'm gonna fuck you all over the house, Hermione, starting here. Tonight, when we have dinner with your parents, you'll to remember how hard you came all over it and soak your panties!"

"Gods, Ron, that's — Oh, fuck me. Take out that fat cock of yours and fuck my pussy raw with it!"

Putting his hands on her lower thighs, he pushed the skirt up until the front was bunched over her waist, leaving the tiny triangle of lace fabric on display. Ron licked his lips wantonly and then dropped to his knees, pushed her legs apart roughly and covered her pussy with his mouth, literally trying to devour her.

"Gods, Ron!" she exclaimed, falling on her back.

"Fuck, your little thong is dripping, Hermione! Mmmmmh," he moaned giving her a few licks. Hermione squirmed a bit under him, and Ron smiled sufficiently. Then he pressed his face into her, making sure his long nose brushed against her swollen clit, and thrust his tongue into her hole, as if wanting to go through her panties. Hermione moaned again, and after a bit lifted her right leg and put it over his shoulder, rubbing her thigh against his face. Ron continued to do what he was doing until she got too frustrated. Needing more, she slide her left hand under his face. Surprised, he pulled away, and was about to ask what she was doing, when she explained it by hooking her index and middle fingers under the crotch of her thong and pulling it to the side, revealing her glistening folds to him.

"There," she said, her voice hoarse. "I want to feel your mouth without barriers, Ron. Eat my pussy! Feast on it again!" she demanded.

"Fuck, yeah!" he exclaimed before burying his face in her cunt. He sucked her hole, fucked it her tongue, lapped at her folds and sucked her clit, without really thinking about what he was doing. In some deep corner of his mind he knew he wasn't using the appropriate technique, but he couldn't mind or do otherwise, consumed by the lust the musky scent and taste awakened inside him. And Hermione wasn't complaining, after all. She was moaning loudly and bucking her hips against him. Well, she had told him she loved to see him eat, didn't she? The way she ate her out, as if famished for her taste, probably turned her on as much as the act itself.

After a couple of minutes of devouring her pussy, Ron stopped, unable to stand it anymore. His cock was painfully confined in his tight jeans, and he was too horny to wait anymore. He needed to release his dick and fuck her.

So he got up, fumbling his trousers. He pushed them down and then his boxers so his aching cock and balls were free, and then, moved closer to her, putting his hands over her thighs, relishing in the hungry way in which she was looking at his prick.

"Like it, Hermione?"

"Oh, yes! It's so hard, Ron! It must be painful!"

"Oh, it certainly is," he nodded, grasping it in his right hand and giving it a few strokes.

Hermione whimpered in a way that made Ron shudder in pleasure. "I know of a place where it'll get better," she said, looking into his eyes and playing along.

"You do? Where? 'Cause I'm suffering way too much."

Hermione, still holding his gaze, slid her right hand to her crotch and smiled. "My pussy, Ron," she answered, caressing her folds and using her index and middle fingers to spread her lips a bit. "Once your cock is inside this little, tight, wet hole, it'll feel much better."

"Really?" he asked, feigning surprise. "Well, let's try that, then."

He moved a bit closer, his bulbous tip pressed right into her hole and between her open lips, which spread even more when he pushed a bit.

"It really is hot and wet," nodded Ron, "but I don't know ... your pussy looks so tiny against my fat dick. Surely it won't go in ..."

"Oh, it will," she assured. "Just push hard, Ron. The more you stretch my pussy the better the treatment it'll be."

"And — when will we know that it has worked?"

"Oh, you'll know," responded Hermione. "When you empty your balls very deep in my cunt you'll feel instant, marvellous relief."

"Ah, that sounds fantastic," he continued. "I really need relief. Should I shove it in, then?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Brace yourself, then, Hermione," he warned her, his voice deep and husky, and then he thrust. Hard.

His cock entered her pussy in one go, their bodies slamming noisily, and they both let out a loud moan of intense pleasure.

"Fuck, Roon! Oh, it's so deep inside me! So fucking deep!"

"That it is. Oooh, now I get what you were saying, I felt a bit of relief when I pushed in. Should I do it again?"

"Yeah, pull out and push it back in fast. That's called 'fucking,' Ron. So fuck me hard. The harder you do, the better you'll feel at the end!"

"Fuck, Hermione!" Ron shouted. He had maintained some control until then, but that was just too much. Having her pussy wrapped so tightly around him and hearing her dirty talk made him snap completely, so, dropping all games and pretences, he began to fuck her hard, holding onto her hips so not to send her across the table. "Aaah, fuck. Gods, I love your pussy! I love your juicy, hot pussy!" Hermione only could moan in response, her hands moving to her breasts, which she started to knead over her dress. Ron, catching the movement, just gave it to her faster, his balls hitting her ass rhythmically. "Shit, this view is amazing ... amazing!" he commented, panting, as he watched his prick go in and out of her like a blur, her cunt almost sucking on it when he retreated and swallowing it greedily when he pushed back in.

Making an effort, Hermione raised herself on her elbows so she could watch as well. Her eyes darkened even more as she took the scene in. "Gods, Ron, I'll never get tired of seeing my sweet, young pussy taking all your fat cock in! Oh, it feels so fucking fantastic!"

"Fuck, yeah ... Oooh, Hermione ... Hermione ..."

"Ron, I love you so much ... please, don't stop ... Gods, I love you ... I — ooh, fuck ...!"

"Love you too! Fuck, love you too, Hermione!"

Unable to hold herself anymore, Hermione fell once more on her back, closing her eyes as soft, delicious moans escaped between her perfect lips, and put her hands back on her breasts, caressing them leisurely, almost lazily. Ron watched her hungrily, suddenly wanting to see those perfects globes in the flesh. Grunting, he moved his hand until he was grasping the neckline of her dress and slowed down his thrusts, almost stopping. She opened her eyes to see why he had stopped and glanced down at his hand.

"Wanna see those tits," he stated, and then pulled hard, ripping her dress open and revealing her round, firm tits, encased in that sexy bra.

"Ron!" she cried, shocked and yet very aroused.

"Show them to me, Hermione. Show me those tits, I want to make them jiggle as I fuck you!"

At once, Hermione’s right hand flew to the front clasp of her bra, unsnapped it and pushed the cups to the side, baring his breasts to his viewing pleasure. Ron groaned at the sight of her hard, pointed nipples, and then resumed his thrusting, making both mounds jiggle.

"Oooh, fuck, yeah! Let's make them bounce!" he declared, and went back to his quick, powerful fucking. Hermione arched her back and moaned loudly, giving him an even better sight, and he felt his self-control starting to fade. He moved harder, bending over her a bit to reach for her tits with one hand. It seemed to be a good thing, because, at once, she squealed and convulsed under him. Ron realised he was applying more pressure on her clit, and so he moved with more determination, pushing his hips hard into her to give her even more pleasure.

“Gods, Ron, just like that! Fuck, you’re getting so good at this … Oh, fuck, keep going! You’re going to make me cum and I want it so bad! I want to cum, Ron! Unnnh, yeah, fuck me like that!”

“Fucking hell, ‘Ermione! Shit, I’m about to cum as well!” he declared, going faster, knowing that he was near his breaking point.

He pinched her nipple hard as he made a strong, deep thrust, and her pussy melted, clamping him tightly.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, his eyes rolling in his sockets.

“Ah, Rooon, yes! Oh, yesyesyesyes!” she cried loudly as she orgasmed, her spasming pussy milking him.

Ron let himself go, his cock spurting for the fourth time that morning as be buried himself into her over and over, his body shaking as he shouted in pleasure.

Finally, spent, He retreated from her and managed to drop onto a chair as he tried to recover. Hermione kept her legs open, as she caressed herself with one hand while still emitting soft whimpers. Ron looked at her open pussy, which was starting to leak his juices, but, this time, it barely aroused him.

 _I must be sated at last_ , he told himself.

 _For now_ , his libido replied.

“Ron, we’re just insane,” she commented when, after a bit, she managed to sat up on the table. “Not only did we fuck on my parents’ kitchen table, but I think half the neighbourhood must have heard us …”

“Yeah, we were a bit loud, weren’t we?” he said with a smirk, not the least embarrassed. The kitchen window was closed and the owners of the house that could the seen through it were on holiday. Proud as he was of having shagged his girlfriend on the table, he didn’t fancy the idea of having the neighbours tell her parents or badmouthing her.

“You made another mess between my legs,” she said, looking down at her crotch, though she was smiling.

“Well, you love my messes, don’t you?”

“Only some of them,” she replied with a teasing grin. “And you ripped my dress, you animal.”

Ron got up and approached her, cupping her cheeks and making her look at him. “I think you really liked my animal side.”

“It’s possible,” she admitted, smiling at him. Ron couldn’t stand how pretty she looked, staring at him that way, with her cheeks still flushed, and kissed her very tenderly.

“It’s a good thing we’re wizards,” he said against her lips. “We can repair it.”

“That’s the only reason I didn’t get angry at you, you know, despite how arousing it was. I love this dress.”

“It looks amazing on you,” he nodded, and kissed her again. Hermione responded in kind, putting her arms around his neck. They kissed softly for a while, both conveying how much they loved the other, and then pulled apart to clean themselves, the table and to repair her torn clothes.

Once they were done, and had refreshed themselves with cold drinks, Hermione showed Ron an old Muggle card game, which they played lying comfortably on the deck chairs in the backyard. At first Ron complained, saying that a card game where the cards didn’t explode could be no fun at all, but he ended up liking it, and they spent the rest of the morning joking and laughing as she beat him over and over again.

“We should stop and have lunch, don’t you think?” Hermione suggested after the fifteenth game (and fifteenth loss for Ron).

“Yeah, I’m hungry and this is getting boring,” he nodded.

Hermione laughed. “Yeah, boring. You only say that because you lost every game we played.”

“Oh, don’t be so smug, this is the only game in which you can beat me!”

“What about Monopoly?” she countered. “You were the first one to go into bankruptcy! In fact, you still owe me a thousand pounds.”

“That was the first time I played! And well, I am a Weasley, it is not as if I am accustomed to manage that much money,” he added, though, contrarily to when he used to talk about his family monetary problems, he was smiling.

“Idiot,” she said, slapping him on the bum.

“You cheeky witch!” he replied, trying to grab her by her hips. Laughing, she dodged him and ran into the house, but Ron sprinted after her and managed to grab her just after she had crossed the door, pressing her into his chest and using his hands to lock hers against her body.

“That’s cheating, how can I escape you when you have such long legs?” she protested, squirming against him in an attempt to get free.

“You could have used your wand,” he said, trying to hold her despite how hard she was struggling to escape. The main problem, however, was that she was rubbing her round, perfect ass against his crotch, causing his cock to stir once more. Maybe he still wasn’t completely sated, after all …

“Didn’t think about it, that’s all!” she replied. “Now release me, you long-limbed brute!”

“ _Long-limbed brute_?” he repeated, trying not to laugh. “Maybe I am a brute, but you know what?” he said, pressing her body even harder against him. His mouth was now near her right ear, and his voice had become low and husky. “I think you didn’t _really_ want to escape. No, I’m fairly sure you wanted to get caught, didn’t you, Hermione?” he asked, and bucked his hips against her, making his arousal obvious. She gasped.

“Again?” she inquired, turning her head to look at him.

“With you? Always.”

Hermione bit her lip, and, as they continued looking into each other’s eyes, she stopped struggling and let him pull her harder against him. She extricated her right arm from under his and raised her hand to caress his cheek before grabbing the back of his head and bringing his face down to hers. Their lips met in a slow, yet passionate kiss.

She whirled around between his arms as they kissed, and Ron took advantage of her new position to cup and squeeze her ass, making her moan softly into his mouth.

“Fuck, I really love your ass,” he commented, making her chuckle a bit. “And, to make it even better …” he added as he raised the back of her skirt, “I chose a thong for you to wear, so I can really enjoy it,” he finished as his palms covered her naked ass cheeks, squeezing them with relish.

“Mmmh, Ron … I really like your hands on my bum ...”

“Well, just say it, love, and I’ll put a Permanent Sticking Charm on them so nothing in the world can make me stop touching your perfect butt.”

Hermione laughed once more, shaking her head. “Well,” she said when she stopped, “that would be good, I suppose, but, if you did that, you couldn’t touch my tits. Or my pussy. And I really, really love when you touch my tits and my pussy, Ron. So I’m afraid I can’t let my ass have all the fun,” she finished in mock seriousness.

“Fuck, I love you,” he stated, kissing her once more and kneading her ass harder. Slowly, he manoeuvred them across the living room and towards the sofa, and when the back of her legs touched the cushions, he pushed her down so she was sitting in front of him. She looked up at him, curious about what he was planning, and Ron smirked at her. He palmed the prominent bulge in his jeans, and saw Hermione glace at it, a gleam of desire appearing in her eyes. Ron’s smirk became more pronounced as he unbuttoned his jeans.

“Ron, what are —?” she started to ask, watching him lower his zip.

“I was thinking that I ate your pussy a few times already,” he explained, interrupting her. He pushed his jeans down a bit and then lowered the front of his boxers, revealing his hard, thick cock. “Yet I haven’t had the pleasure of having your pretty mouth pleasuring me,” he added, moving a bit forward. He put his left hand on her head and used his right to put the tip against her lips. “Open wide, Hermione, and suck my cock,” he demanded, holding his breath in anticipation.

Hermione gulped and looked up at him briefly, before focusing her eyes back on his dick. Then, slowly, parted her lips and took her tongue out. Ron groaned at the sight, and, trying to fight his desire to just fuck her mouth, he rubbed his cock against her tongue, groaning. “Aah, fuck …” he said, shuddering, before pushing the tip between her lips and into the warm, welcoming hole. She barely could take it in, thick as he was, but she closed her lips firmly around him and gave him a tentative suck.

“Oooh, Hermione, yeah … fuck, your mouth feels really good. Now use your hands on my balls and the rest of the shaft and start sucking, please.”

She complied with his request and began to bob her head back and forth along him in sync with her hand. She was barely taking a couple of inches, but to Ron it felt amazing. And when she looked up at him an gave him a powerful suck he became weak in the knees.

“Shit, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth, Hermione! Do you like it? Does it taste good?”

“Yes, Ron,” she responded, releasing him with but still using both her hands. “It’s tasty, and I like in my mouth, even though it’s so big I can barely take it in.”

“Make an effort,” he demanded, pushing forwards with his hips, encouraging her to take him into her mouth once more. She did, and he moaned. Fuck, her pussy felt much better, but this was also great, and besides, the added visual stimulation was amazing!

As she got more comfortable, Ron began to move his hips a bit, needing more. He put both his hands on her head and tried to direct her speed while being gentle.

“Take me a bit deeper, love. Fuck, you look so sexy sucking my big cock. Please, take it deeper,” he urged, his voice hoarse. She hummed around him and obeyed, taking another inch. Ron groaned in pleasure and moved his hips a bit faster, countering the movements of her mouth and hand. His entire body tingled and his sack tightened in her hand, which was touching his bollocks so well.

“Fuck, oh, fuck, Hermione … Merlin, take a bit more. I know you can, take a bit more …”

She took another half inch and he moved his hips a bit faster. She stopped moving her head and let him control the pace, just sucking hard when he retreated. “Ah, fuck, yeah! Yeah!” he exclaimed as he fucked her mouth with slow, controlled thrusts. “Use that wicked tongue of yours, swirl it around the head and — oh, shit, just like that! Just like that!” Hermione hummed again, and Ron entangled his fingers in her hair, moving just a bit faster. He was getting close.

“You liked the taste of my spunk, didn’t you — Hermione?” he asked between pants. She hummed affirmatively. “Good, ‘cause I wanna cum in you mouth. You want that as well, don’t you? You want my cock spurting on your tongue.” She nodded eagerly, clearly very turned on, and Ron smirked again. “Knead my balls faster, then! Batter that cream you’re about to swallow!” he urged her, the movement of his hips getting a bit more erratic.

Hermione hummed again, her tongue moving frantically around his head as she sucked with all her might, and Ron had to close his eyes briefly. Fuck, he wanted this every day!

Noticing that his climax was approaching fast, Ron put his right hand over hers, gripped his dick harder, pushed her head until only the tip was in her mouth and began to wank really fast.

“Fuck, I need to cum, Hermione! I need to cum! Shit, here it comes! Here it comes!” he yelled, his entire body vibrating with pleasure as the orgasm washed over him powerfully. “Ah, fuuuuck, drink it all! Drink it all!” he groaned as he unloaded, filling her mouth with thick globs of cum. Hermione sucked as hard as she could, swallowing everything he had to give and sending him to new heights of pleasure.

“Oooh, Merlin’s fucking pants …” he moaned as his cock stopped spurting and his legs started to tremble. However, he forced himself to stay there, as Hermione was still sucking and licking him hungrily.

Finally, she released him, and he managed to drop onto the cushion next to hers, panting heavily. Hermione looked at him, her eyes dark with desire and a mischievous smile on her face as she licked her lips wantonly.

“Ron, that was so tasty,” she commented.

“So you — you loved having my cock in your mouth, then?” he asked, still a bit breathless.

“Yes. It felt so big! I know you wanted to get more of it in, and I’m sorry that you couldn’t. But I promise I’ll get better at that. I want to take more, too.”

“Oh, fuck …” he moaned, closing his eyes and seeing Hermione taking his entire cock into her mouth and throat.

_Holy fuck …_

“Did you like my first blowjob, then?”

“Am I ginger?” he replied and she laughed. He pulled her towards him and kissed her, tasting himself a bit on her. As they kissed, he moved his right hand under her dress and touched her panties.

“You got wet while giving me head,” he muttered against her mouth.

“Yes,” she nodded, capturing his lower lip between her teeth and sucking on it. “What do you plan to do about that?”

He got up and pulled her to her feet. Then, before she could say anything, turned her around and pushed her against the sofa. She put her hands on the back of it to prevent herself from falling and looked over her shoulder at him. “Ron, what —?”

“Get onto your knees on the floor and bend over the couch,” he ordered.

Hermione blinked a couple of times and then did as told. Groaning at the sight, he knelt behind her and pushed her legs apart, then flipped her skirt over her back, revealing her naked ass and barely covered pussy, the narrow strips of her thong making the view even better, if that was possible.

“Holy fuck, this view is amazing,” he said, licking her lips. He spent a minute just squeezing and caressing her ass cheeks, relishing in how good they felt, and then pulled her thong to the side, baring her glistening cunt to him. He lowered his head as studied it closely, using his hands to part her folds.

“You like staring at my pink pussy, don’t you, Ron?” he heard her say.

“Yeah, it’s so beautiful and sexy.”

“But it needs more attention, Ronald …”

“Like this?” he asked, before licking her slit from bottom to top. Hermione let out a throaty moan as she raised her ass a bit more and pushed back, obviously wanting more. And Ron gave it to her, licking her pussy furiously as he kneaded her ass, pulling her cheeks apart. As he licked her, his eyes zeroed on her puckered asshole, which looked rather inviting, and an idea popped into his head.

Feeling really dirty and naughty, he lowered his face, sucked on her clit, and then licked her slit upwards and, then along her crack and finishing at that little hole, which he circled with his tongue.

“Aah, Ron!” she shouted, shivering.

“Sorry,” he said, pulling away.

“What? No, I liked it! Do it again!”

“You really liked it?” he asked, delightfully surprised. “You liked me licking your asshole?”

“Yes, it felt great! Do it again, Ron!”

“Fuck,” he swore. “Pull your ass cheeks apart,” he ordered her, and she obeyed at once. He put two fingers of his right hand on her clit, with his palm up, and then shoved his thumb into her pussy, so he could rub her nub and finger-fuck her at the same time. Hermione hollered in pleasure, wiggling her ass, and Ron leaned in, her asshole, stretched due to how much she was pulling her buttocks apart, drawing him in like a flame would do a moth.

He began to lick at it, circling it and even pushing against it, as if wanting to penetrate her. Her taste there was different from her pussy but also amazing. And, fuck, he was licking Hermione’s asshole, with his face buried in her perfect ass! It didn’t surprise him that his cock was, once more, steel hard.

He kept rimming and finger-fucking her for a bit, her muffled moans filling the living room, until he felt she was getting close.

“I wanna fuck you like this,” he blurted out, putting his hands on her ass and positioning himself behind her. She lifted her head from the cushion and looked over her shoulder, her hair in complete disarray around her head and in front of her face.

“Yes, Ron. Fill my pussy up with that fat cock of yours. Quickly, please, I’m very close!”

“Shit, Hermione, you make me so horny,” he declared, placing the tip of his cock at the entranced of her little, tight fanny. “Fuck, gotta fuck your sweet cunt hard.”

“Pound me!”

“Take it!” he shouted as he thrust powerfully, burying himself into her in one stroke and making them both moan loudly. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted as he started a fast, rough fucking, his eyes fixed on his cock sliding in and out of her snug hole while his hands enjoyed the soft, supple flesh of her ass immensely.

“Oh, Ron, yes, yes, like that! Fuck me like an animal! Gods, give me that cock! Oooh, fuck, I’m so close to cumming! Harder! Do it harder!”

“Holy shit, Hermione, I fucking love this! Merlin, your ass is sexy! Bloody hell, I love fucking you from behind, it’s so amazing, your pussy feels so bleeding good!”

“Mmmh, yeah, Ron, yeah! Fuck me! Gods, you have my pussy on fire! On fire! Ah, I’m right there, Ron! Right — there!”

She hit her cushions with her fists as she squirmed in front of him, her body flooded with pleasure while Ron watched, thanking Merlin for having cum just ten minutes ago or he would have blown his load. He thrust faster, his lust overpowering him completely as he fucked her into the couch, his cock invading her pussy completely with each stroke.

Possessed by his desires and how hot and sexy she looked, he slapped her ass, making it jiggle even more. She squealed and he did it again, hitting her three times in quick succession.

“Cum for me, you dirty girl! Milk my cock with your pussy!”

Hermione fisted the couch in desperation and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were wide open, and she was gaping like a fish out of water, her entire face contorted in extreme pleasure.

“Again! Do that again!”

Ron slapped her bum once more, this time with both hands, and she came undone, screaming in a powerful orgasm that had her shaking like mad and made her pussy flutter deliciously around his sensitive prick.

“Ron … Oh, Ron, Ron … Oh, fuck … So good, that was so good …” she muttered, her body still seized by random aftershocks.

“Well, we’re not finished,” he stated, and sped up once again, squeezing her ass harder as he rammed into her with all his might. She let her head fall onto the cushions, too worn out to do anything, as he pounded her cunt for his own pleasure, chasing another orgasm.

“Ron, cum for me,” she muttered after barely a minute, her voice low. “My pussy cannot take anymore, please, blow your load into my tight hole … Fill me up with your hot seed …”

“Oh, it can take it!” he exclaimed, his fingers digging into the flesh of her ass as he continued to fuck her mercilessly. “Your juicy pussy is made for my cock! It fits my dick so wonderfully! Aaah, fuck, yes! Take it! Fuck, I wanna go so deep you feel me in your throat! Shit, yes, yessss!” he blurted out as he felt his bollocks tighten. He went as fast and hard as he could, his need coiling under his belly until it snapped, his orgasm flooding his entire body with unsurmountable pleasure.

“Uuuuuuungh, Hermione, cumming! Fuck, cumming deep in your pussy! Deep in your pussy! Fuckfuckfucfuck, take it, take it, take iiiiiiiiiiit!” he yelled as he exploded inside her, filling her cunt with what he hadn’t unloaded into her mouth earlier. “Ah, fuck, so good!” he exhaled as he fell over her sweaty back, his cock still buried in her.

“Gods, Ron, why did we wait so long to do this?”

“’Cause I’m a bloody idiot, that’s why,” he responded, peppering her upper back with kisses. “Mmmh, I love the taste of your skin.”

She giggled under him, and he moved away, sitting on the rug and resting his back on the couch. “Guest room, done; your room, done; bathroom, done; kitchen, done; living room, done,” he listed with a smug grin. “There’s only the backyard, the study and your parent’s bedroom to go!”

“Ron!” she yelled, arranging her drenched thong and her dress before sitting up on the couch. “We’re _not_ going to have sex in my parents’ bedroom!”

“Come on, Hermione! That’d be soooo hot!” he insisted with a hopeful smile.

“NO!” she shouted. “What if I suggested we had sex in _your_ parents’ bedroom at The Burrow?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ron grimaced in disgust. “Phew, Hermione! That’s so gross!”

“So you see reason, then?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Yeah, yeah. Parents’ rooms are out of bounds.”

“Exactly,” she nodded, and then used her wand to clean herself magically.

“I’m hungry,” he commented out of the blue as he pulled up his boxers and jeans and buttoned them. “What are we going to eat?”

“Ronald Weasley, you’d better not be suggesting that I cook for you,” she said warningly, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Why not? It’d be nice. After all, I gave you a tasty, creamy snack,” he teased her, smirking.

Hermione still had her wand on her hand and, still glaring at him, she cast a quick Tickling Charm on his sides that had him rolling on the floor at once.

“Hermi — shit, stop this, stop — this!” he pleaded between fits of laughter.

“You had it coming for being so cheeky,” she replied, just observing him with a smile of sufficience on her face.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry! Now stop this torture!” he begged, tears streaming down his face. Hermione, however, let him suffer for another ten seconds before lifting the charm. “Oh, thank Merlin!” he sighed in relief, brushing his damp cheeks. “That was rather mean, Hermione.”

“Well, hopefully now it’ll be clear who wears the trousers in this relationship,” she told him while staring down with her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, yeah, point taken,” he accepted, getting back to her feet and feigning defeat. However, the moment he was up, he moved very fast, snatched her wand from her hand and threw it onto the couch.

“What —?” started to say Hermione, surprised, but before she could say anymore, he was tickling her ribcage with his fingers, making her squirm. “Ron, no, stop!” she yelled, laughing.

“Payback is fair!” he replied with a smirk, holding her with one hand so she couldn’t escape and still ticking her with the other. “Now tell me that I’m the greatest boyfriend ever!”

“What? No!” she protested. Mock-glaring at her, he resumed his attack on her side, causing her to flinch.

“Tell me!” he demanded, still tickling her.

“You’re — you’re the greatest — Ron, please! — you’re the greatest boyfriend ever!”

“See? It was easy,” he said in approval, giving her a break. “Now tell me that you’ll make me a wonderful lunch!”

“No way!” she objected and Ron dug his fingers back on her side. “Ron, no, no, please!”

“Say it!”

“I’ll make you a wonderful lunch!” she exclaimed quickly.

“And you’ll suck my cock whenever I want.”

“And I’ll suck your cock whenever you want!”

“Because my cock is amazing and deserves to be worshipped.”

“What —?”

“Say it!” he demanded, threatening her with her fingers.

“I’ll suck your cock whenever you want because it’s amazing and deserves to be worshipped!”

Ron nodded, satisfied. “Good, now you’re on your way to be the perfect girlfriend,” he said, joking.

“Idiot,” she replied, smacking him on the arm. “I already am much more than a prat like you deserves.”

Ron laughed, and then embraced her, caressing her back lovingly. “Can’t deny it,” he admitted. “I’m a lucky sod, that’s for sure. Just look at these tits,” he said, moving his hands to give them a squeeze.

Hermione laughed happily and then pecked his lips. “I am lucky, too.”

They kissed for a bit, and then went to the kitchen to, finally, prepare something to eat.

* * *

After lunch they went to the backyard, where they lay on the deck chairs, Hermione reading a book and Ron perusing over a collection of old Muggle comics her dad kept in a box. However, it wasn’t long before they were teasing one another and soon they found themselves casting a Privacy Charm before Hermione took off her panties, lowered Ron’s trousers and boxers and rode him hard on his chair while her breasts bounced freely. After another hard orgasm, they decided to take another shower and get ready for when her parents came back.

Once in the bathroom, Ron got naked first, and then watched Hermione taking off the dress. Getting aroused again at the sight of her just in her sexy underwear, Ron asked her to let him finish undressing her, which she accepted. Standing just behind her, he took off her bra first, and then crouched down to lower her thong. He couldn’t help but bit her buttocks playfully, and, when she whimpered, he shoved a finger in her pussy.

Five minutes later, he was fucking her hard while she bent over the basin, one hand holding her bum while he fingered her asshole with the other. They came almost together, their lust-filled eyes fixed on the other’s through the mirror.

After recovering, they got in the shower, where they found that their lust for each other hadn’t still been completely sated. After washing each other, Ron knelt on the floor to give her pussy a thorough cleaning, which started with his hands but finished with his mouth while she had her right leg over his shoulder to give him more access. When she came with a shout, drenching his face in her juices, she returned the favour and sucked him with gusto until he was on the brink of release.

“Cum on my tits, Ron,” she said suddenly, releasing his cock.

At those words, Ron swore loudly and wanked himself fast and hard, cumming all over her perfect, round breasts while she hold them out for him. There was barely anything left, after how much he had come in the last twenty-four hours, but it was still amazing, like marking her boobs as his.

Once they were ready (Ron having chosen Hermione’s underwear once more, this time deciding for a red satin set) they went down to the living room, where Ron turned on the TV. Hermione lay down on the couch, her head on his lap, as she read a book.

When he woke up, he found himself looking at Hermione’s parents, both carrying bags of food and staring at him with curious looks on their faces.

“Hi, dears,” Hermione’s mother said, smiling deviously. Ron blinked a few times, still disoriented.

“Mum …?” he heard Hermione mutter, and then everything came to him, he realised the position he and Hermione were in, and he almost jumped away from his girlfriend, his ears burning hot.

“It must have been an intense day,” her father commented, “for you both to be so tired.”

“Er —” started to say Ron, but shut his mouth, not really knowing what to say.

“Anything we should know, Hermione?” Mrs Granger asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione and he exchanged a quick glance.

“Well …” started to say Hermione, and then just grabbed Ron’s hand, shrugging and smiling shyly, her rosy cheeks making her even more beautiful.

 _This is not the time, prat!_ A voice told him. _Her parents are here!_

“Really?” her mother said, looking rather giddy. “At last!”

“Mum!”

“Well, dear, it certainly took you two long enough,” her father interjected. “One had to be blind to not see the way Ron looks at you.”

 _Fucking shit!_ he thought.

“Dad, you’re embarrassing us,” Hermione whined, burying her face in her hands.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic, Hermione,” replied her mother. “Come on, couple, we’ve got dinner and it’s still hot,” she added, and both she and her husband walked towards the kitchen. However, before entering, she turned round and said, smiling, “Congratulations, by the way. We’re so happy for you two.”

Ron and Hermione look at each other, both looking embarrassed, and then smiled at the same time.

“Let’s go, then?” he asked, grasping her hand in his. “I’m rather hungry …”

Hermione squeezed his hand in return and smiled. “When aren’t you hungry, Ron?” she asked, as they marched towards the kitchen.

Ron just grinned at her, feeling utterly happy. He was with Hermione, had had sex with her — loads of times! — and her parents were glad for them.

And he still had another week and a half here with her.

Yeah, he definitely was a very, very lucky bloke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. And remember that I have two challenges/ideas for Ron and Hermione smut stories going on! ‘Dominant!Hermione’ and ‘Ron and Hermione being naughty during class.’  
> But, of course, any Ron and Hermione smut story is welcomed!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, a little cliff-hanger, but you won’t have to wait much, just a couple of days or so.  
> And now about the challenge. I keep the same one I posted in the second chapter of Discovering Ourselves: Ron and Hermione being naughty during class.  
> Anyone dares to write one?


End file.
